In The Dictionary
by Quack Quack 88
Summary: More crap, courtesy of me. What once was a simple matter of attraction has turned into much more. Lily now has to shape her life, while battling against the world that she has created for herself.
1. Some Shunning and Some Singing

A/N Ok People: I'm trying something new. I've read (and loved) lots of L/J Fics where they are both the most popular people in the school. Either that or Lily is some rebel. James is always Mr. Popularity. Well the tables have turned my little friends. By the way don't get all offended by this because I'm doing it as a JOKE!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is JKR's or Warner Brothers or some other people. Anything new is probably mine and I don't really care if they steal names or anything. Don't sue! I have a nail file and lip gloss in my purse. nothing else and the lip gloss is melted and gross. I don't use it anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Dictionary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James Potter was a major loser. True, he was the most popular loser but still he lacked some social skills. He was, as some may say, the champion of rejects. He led the Chess Club and several other acidemic clubs. Anyone who was ever picked on tried to be his friend. This was mostly because the people were too shy to approach the social elite. James was forced to play Quidditch mostly because the teachers threatened him with a failing grade if he didn't participate in any athletic activity. Actually, James was a very good Chaser and the Gryffindor head of house, Professor McGonagal, wanted that Cup more than her life.  
  
Our story starts on an average day in November at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James was on his way to Transfiguration with his three best friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew (Hey I hate the guy just as much as everyone else but I don't let circumstances infulence my writing. I think that he was a really close friend and that the betrayal started after Hogwarts). They were arriving early because they really wanted good seats.  
  
The reason they wanted good seats in Transfiguration was not because they were trying to be suck-ups, but because they needed to increase their Transfiguration skills. James, Sirius and Peter were planing on becomming Animagi. Remus was a werewolf and each month he had to go out on the grounds alone and transform away from humans. If it wasn't for the fact that Remus was absent a lot, he would have been in the social elite group. He was one of the taller people at Hogwarts and he wore his light brown hair and pale blue eyes with an air of confidence so that no one (except perhaps some of the Slytherins) could dislike him. He was a naturally amible boy with a mysterious aura.  
  
Sirus Black was the second tallest 4th year who also had a good shot at being popular. What held him back was his name. Some people thought that his name was the worst thing that had ever reached their tender ears. He had black hair that was cut just below his ears. His gray eyes often had a glint of excitement in them. Sirius was an extremely hyper boy and that turned some people away. Many people found his energy tiresome. Sirius was James's best friend.  
  
Peter was a pathetic thing that could easily be ignored. He had dirty blonde hair and watery hazel eyes. He was a little chubby and rather meek. Although he didn't look it, he had an excellent mind for pranks. All of the boys played pranks and used it as an outlet for their anger. Slytherins agravated them the most so they we the vicims most often. Peter was the shortest one in the group of friends.  
  
And now, it is James's turn to be described. He was tall (so tall that he was the tallest 4th year) and lanky. The lankiness was improving due to his Quidditch training. James wore large, round glasses because without them, he was as blind as a bat. If James cared, he could have won over half the girls in Hogwarts but he choose to remain an outcast. A little known fact about James is that his is one of the weathiest wizarding families. James was almost as mysterious as Remus.  
  
As the boys walked into the classroom, they soon noticed they were not alone. it seemed as if the whole class was already there. James was shocked; he had to be at least half an hour early. What was worse was that all the good desks were taken. James took a seat and motioned for his friends to do the same. Soon the professor came in and class started. The lesson was something the group had already learned so Sirius ceased the moment to write James a note:  
  
Hullo, what's with the sudden interest with transfiguration?  
  
How should I know? But I'd bet my solid gold chess set that one of the queens of popularity led all of her friends and admirers in here. Half the people in the front row are sleeping!  
  
At least we already know this stuff. I bet the leader is Lily Evans. you'd think that after four years people would be considerate enough to keep out of your seat!  
  
Ahh I'm too aloof to care. care to practice our chess skills after class?  
  
righto  
  
With that, the bell rang and the class filed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, the four friends were planing revenge against Snape. At lunch Snape had insulted all of the Gryfindor House. His choice of words is best not repeated but it went along the lines of having no proper wizarding feeling. Snape would forever hold a grudge against James because James was so good at Quidditch without even trying and Snape practiced for hours and hours each day and still was only a reserve. Even with all of the excercise, Snape still looked mal-nourished. His skin was sallow and his eyes were deep pools of blackness; they looked like shiny scabs. As Sirius put it, "the grease on his hair could make the earth slip out of orbit."  
  
"I think we should just send him another howler about his hair," commented Remus.  
  
"No the bugger deserves much worse than that. How about we charm his hair into an afro and then make him sing a song," suggested James  
  
"Brilliant, James! And we all know how horrid his voice is. Remember when we stole his clothes from the loo? I thought I had permentaly damaged my ears!" exclaimed Sirius.  
  
"So it's settled then?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The four huddled and wispered the plans for what was sure to be one of the best pranks Hogwarts had seen in a long time.  
  
All the while, Lily Evans and her friends Diana Atterson and Hellen O'Tro were discussing the latest fashions in front of the fire. The three girls couldn't help but notice how four boys were conversing in hushed tones. The boys weren't included in their clique. The converstation turned to the boys.  
  
"Alas, what a waste," Diana stated.  
  
"I know. Honestly, I wish that we could change some people's personalities," Hellen complained.  
  
"Well, lets just hope that the summer does them good. I know that some people can be total basket cases and then just being alone for three months can change them for the better. Thats what happened to my neighbor. He was all into nerdy stuff but then three months with me and now he tells me that he is one of the grooviest boys in his school," proclaimed Lily, the obvious leader of the group. Neither of the girls questioned her opinion and all the girls retired to their dormitory.  
  
Soon afterwards, the rest of the people in the common room followed Lily's example and went to sleep. The boys all went to bed with visions of Snape in an afro. They kept waking up so that they could laugh.  
  
Breakfast, the next day:  
  
"NOW!!" All three boys said to James.  
  
James mumbled something under his breath and immeadatly Snape's hair started to frizz. It was highly comical because the hair wanted to fizz but the grease kept pulling it down. Suddenly little white lice sprung out of the hair and with magically magnified voices, they began to sing:  
  
"At first we were afraid,  
  
We were petrified.  
  
Kept thinking we could never live without you by our sides.  
  
But then we spent so many nights just thinking how you did us wrong,  
  
And we grew strong  
  
And we learned how to get along.  
  
So now your back  
  
from the storage space  
  
We just looked up to find you near,  
  
putting that clean look upon his face  
  
We should have hid you with a lock,  
  
We should have dirtied up his knee.  
  
If we'd have known for just one second,  
  
You'd free him of acne.  
  
Aww Now go!  
  
Spill to the floor  
  
Just go right down now  
  
cause your not useful anymore  
  
Weren't you the one who tried to cleanse him with your tries-"  
  
Snape had run out of the room and carried his lice with him. The entire hall burst out laughing. Even Dumbledore himself was grinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the year passed in the same fashion. Although Snape never dared taunt any Gryfinndor about propler wizarding feeling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
A/N: the lice's song was supposed to be sung to I Will Survive, which, by the way, I DON'T own! soo did you like it? I plan on writing a fic that holds my real feelings on this topic but this is just kinda a joke. Should I Continue? review and tell me. please. pretty please. Ok I know the title didn't come into play here but I just felt that if I included that I would have to include all this other stuff and to me, this seems like a long chapter. And I know Lily wasn't really a major character right now but she will be i promise. 


	2. Oh My, Who Is That Guy?

Disclaimer: see first chapter.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. Wow it makes you feel just all warm and happy! For all the people who don't write i suggest you try it. If this is a little strange its because of my euphoria. Oh and just so you don't get all confused, I'm skipping to seventh year. Nothing really happens in years five and six and the little things will be explained.  
  
Uploading the first time was no fun. It only did about a eighth of the chapter. So.... hopefull here is the complete chapter two! Are you as excited as I am?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Dictionary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: Oh My, Who Is That Guy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James Potter sat in his room. He would be returning to Hogwarts in two weeks for his seventh and final year. He had finished all of his homework and was now thinking about how much he had changed. Who would have thought that that too tall and lanky boy could become Quidditch captian and Head Boy? Well not him and none of his fellow classmates.  
  
James would have still been classified as a nerd until last month. That was when he got his letter declaring that he was Head Boy. James figured that he would have to try harder if he was to be Head Boy. He would be mentioned much more and he wanted it to be positive not negative. James had let his mother convince him to get his glasses charmed invisible and he now wore better fitting robes that showed off his muscular build. A stranger, meeting James for the first time, would classify him as tall, dark and handsome.  
  
Sirius and Remus had sharpened their images too. Sirius had grown a bit more mature and Remus had just improved all around. Peter was left behind. While all his friends were looking better all he could do was fail to grow much and gain a few more pounds. The other three had avoided seeing Peter all summer as not to make him feel bad.  
  
James chuckled at these thoughts and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James was in his stag form. He was in a pure white room with no windows. The room was so white that it seemed to glow with an unexplained light. At first he thought he was alone, but then he saw several pairs of eyes. The largest pair was a bright green. As he stared at the eyes the scenery changed to a medow where the green of the eyes matched the grass perfectly.  
  
James found himself in the midst of thousands of flowers; each one more beautiful than the next. The green eyes stared at James with a jealous gleam coming from them. The flowers shot spores at the eyes and the eyes closed their lids as not to be blinded. The flowers continuted attacking the eyes and when they stopped, James could just make out two tears forming in those brilliant eyes.  
  
James trotted over to the eyes and crushed most of the flowers on the way. He was just about to reach the eyes when he heard someone calling his name...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was James' mother calling him. He slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes free of the traces of sleep. James went downstairs and was greeted by his butler. It seemed as if his mother had already gone to shower and dress and his father had already left for work.  
  
"What time is it Lucas?"  
  
"You have slept late today, Master James. It is almost eleven 'o clock. Darla has prepared your breakfast. I suggest you go in the dining room before it gets cold."  
  
After he finished his breakfast, James went to his mother's suite of rooms. She was currently sitting at her vanity and applying some beautifying charms on herself.  
  
"Hullo Mum, what are you planing to do today?"  
  
"Oh James darling, I was just thinking about you. We really should go to Diagon Alley soon. I really have nothing to do this afternoon between two and four so why don't we go then?"  
  
"Umm sure Mum. I'll go look for my list." James turned to leave but his mother called him back.  
  
"Dear lets do something about that hair shall we? Hmmm? Yes? Good."  
  
James pretended not to hear and went back to his room to owl his friends and tell them to go to Diagon Alley today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily Evans sat at her vanity table with her hair dresser styling her long wavy locks. Her mother supervised as she sat on Lily's bed.  
  
"Gregory, make sure that your work is more than superb. I don't wan't my most beautiful and talented daughter looking like a common hippie."  
  
"Mother, Gregory always makes my hair gorgeous. Don't worry."  
  
"I am finished Mistress Lily." Lily looked in the mirror and was stunned. Lily had always been the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, but the new hairstyle flattered her in all the right ways.  
  
"Oh Gregory! This has to be your best work to date! I feel as if I could instantly become Miss Universe."  
  
"Yes it is wonderful, but Gregory, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to step out of the room." Mrs. Evans motioned for Gregory to leave. As soon as he left she turned to Lily.  
  
"Dearest, what are your plans for today? Make them wonderful, for it would be a sin if you didn't showoff your hair for the world to see."  
  
"Well I was just going to take a few joy rides in my car, but now I think I will call Helen and Diana and then we can go shopping for the next term."  
  
"Splendid. Would you like William to drive you to London?"  
  
"Oh yes. I must go to my room now to owl my friends."  
  
Helen and Diana arrived minutes later by way of the floo network. The Evans's estate had been recently connected. Helen and Diana were also from upper-class families but they were in magical society while Lily was in Muggle. Lily's driver, William, drove them to the entrace to Diagon Alley. The girls went to Flourish and Blotts first where they picked up the required texts as well as a few interesting titles.  
  
Once the girls were out of sight from anyone in high society, they acted just as normal teenagers in the seventies would. One would expect them all to have personal shoppers and only go to famous disigners for clothes. In truth, they only had the personal shoppers and went to the boutiques when they went shopping with their mothers. All the girls were spolied and they knew it. All three girls were all around nice people but I you made one of them mad, they would ambush you with high amounts of snootiness.  
  
"So girls, have any news on anyone from Hogwarts?" Lily knew most of what was going on but she didn't want to miss any details.  
  
"Of course I have," Diana was admiring her freshly painted nails. "Mother dragged me to one of her charity events and guess who I saw."  
  
"Who?" asked Hellen. They were getting fitted for their robes and she was trying to pick what color selections she should get in her wardrobe.  
  
"Well, I can't be too sure but I think it was James Potter dancing with some forgein girl. But thats not the big part. He's changed girls, he's changed. It took me a while to recognizze him because he looked so fab! Honestly I didn't think he could ever look that grand. The girl he was dancing with was very taken with him. He didn't seem too fond of her though. He must have developed some charm over the past weeks because that girl was almost as pretty as us. Actulally, she couldn't even hold a candle to us but she was nicer looking than most people."  
  
"Ha! I'll believe it when I see it!" exclaimed Lily.  
  
The girls finished purchasing their robes and then headed for some ice cream. Lily got in line behind a very tall man. 'Wow! What a great bum! Too bad there's not any of that caliber at Hogwarts.' Lily was so lost in her thoughts (some of them weren't so pure *wink wink nudge nudge*) that she didn't notice it was her turn to order. Diana had to give her a smart little push to bring her back to earth. Lily ordered her ice cream and was disappointed that the man infront of her had left. She hadn't even seen his face. Diana and Hellen were too busy talking about their new robes to notice anything. 'Well If I could have brought my mind out of the gutter for just a bit I would at least have some clue to who he was.'  
  
Lily had been too busy staring at the man's butt to even notice what kind of hair he had. It wasn't just the physical attration, there was something else that drew Lily to that man. Lily thought about him on and off until term started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
James woke up on September first with a start. He was still having that dream that he had two weeks earlier. It was getting worse. Now the eyes really cried. James would walk over to comfort them but they would only continute to shead tears. Eventually the tears would drown James and then he would wake up.  
  
There was much ado in the Potter manor that morning. Loretta, James' mother, was ordering the servants around, preparing for James to leave. Steven, James' father, had stayed home from work to see James off. A maid named Lucy was packing James' trunk. No one was sitting idle, not even James. He was dressing with extra care that morning. This would be the first time many people saw the new-and-improved James. Steven appeared at James' door and announced it was time to leave.  
  
James was even more nervous than if he was about to play in the final Quidditch match. As he looked back at his home, he mumbled to himself, "Here I go. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily's mother and father both had tears in their eyes as she left to board the Hogwarts Express. Petunia was nowhere to be found. Most likely, she was hanging around with her latest squeeze: Vernon Dursley. Lily thought that Petunia searched very hard for a man with maners as bad as Dursley's. Petunia had been threatened numerous times by her mother and father with disinheiritace if she continued to hang out with trash like Vernon. He was about thirty pounds overweight and his appeitite was so glutinous that he would soon gain about twenty pounds a year. Petunia was three years older than Lily and was always a source of agrivation for her parents.  
  
Lily was the obvious favorite and in her parents eyes she could do no wrong. Lily did very little wrong anyways. Her parents hugged her one last time and sent her off to the train. Lily was Head Girl that year and her parents used it as another reason to take pride in their youngest daughter.  
  
"Remember darling, we'll always love you," her father said this to her at least once a day.  
  
"I love you both too." With that, Lily boarded the train and found her compartment with Hellen and Diana already in it.  
  
"Who is Head Boy, Lily?" Diana asked.  
  
"Dunno, care to find out?"  
  
"Coming!" both girls enthused.  
  
The threesome walked from compartment, making small talk. they never asked outright if anyone knew who the Head Boy was. That would make it seem as if they didn't know all of the social happenings. They eventually came to the James and Company's compartment and all three girls were shocked. Diana's saphire eyes were opened wide and her blonde hair framed her aghast face. Hellen's violet eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. Her hands fluttered nevously to her mulitcolored hair. Some parts were platnium blonde, some strawberry blonde, some chestnut, some auburn, some dirty blone; her hair was naturally this way and it didn't look fake in any way. Lily let out a very soft and short gasp.  
  
Lily recovered from the shock first. She smiled in greeting at the boys and gently closed the other two girl's agape mouths. "Hello boys. How was your summer? It looks like it served all of you well. We just are making our rounds now. I hope we aren't intruding on anything important."  
  
"Lily has more obligations, now that she's Head Girl and all," Hellen regretted these words as soon as they came out. In her opinion, It made her seem desprate and too haughty. None of the boys noticed this. They were still a little intimidated by the popularity of these girls.  
  
Sirius was the first boy to find his voice. "Head Girl you say? Why that means that you will be working alongside James here."  
  
"Wonderful! But what did all of you boys do over the summer?"  
  
"I toured Europe for about a month. Then I simply sat back and went to parties." James spoke of this as if it bored him.  
  
"I went to France with my cousins." Sirius obviously went to one of the warmer parts of France. He had a nice tan and France seemed to give him some much needed class.  
  
"I just stayed home and relaxed," Remus did look well rested.  
  
"Same," Peter spoke in a voice that was barely audible.  
  
"Well you all look the better of your activies. We must be heading back to our car now but we'll see you at the feast." Lily looked at James as if she was trying to remeber something about him.  
  
Before any of the girls could stand up, James walked over, helped them up, and held open the door for them. Apparently, James got more confidence that summer.  
  
On their way back to the compartment, Lily spoke everyone's thoughts aloud. "This is going to be one interesting year. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well????? Did you like it. I was going to divide it into two chapters but as you can see, I didn't. Thank you sooooo much to my reviewers. I'll list you later I promise! I'm just too lazy to do it now. Don't worry Peter will have a bigger part later on. There just hasn't been room for him. I'm not making him a bad guy but I can't make him the most popular guy in the story. that would go against the book, and I try really hard not to do that. Sorry if they seem like snobs but the're just filthy rich. not snobs. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. What Planning Brings

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: I Have no idea about what this chapter should be! This is one of the hardest stories to write. Oh well here I go. . .  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In The Dictionary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: What planning brings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was currently entertaining a group of people with a story about her sister, Petunia. Apparently, her sister had tried to drink out of one of Lily's biting teacups. Lily was talking very animatedly and her audiance laughed at all the right times. Lily was trying to finish her story before the first years arrived and were sorted.  
  
"And now she won't even drink out of a plain water glass while I'm in the same room." Just as she said that last syllable, Professor McGonagal led the new students into the hall. They were all extremly pale and some had a tinge of green. Lily smiled an amused smile as she remembered her own sorting. Lily had been just as nervous if not more so. As Lily looked around, she realized just how much she would miss this place. Lily was brought out of her train of thought by Hellen who was poking her and telling her to pay attention to Dumbledore. He would aknowledge her and James soon.  
  
"And now I would like you all to meet Ms. Lily Evans, our Head Girl, and James Potter, our Head Boy." At this, the two stood up. There was a collective gasp from the hall. Lily knew it wasn't for her, only people who were just seeing her for the first time gasped when they saw her. This gasp was for James.  
  
The old James would have turned beet red from all of this attention. The new James, however, seemed quite acostumed to this kind of attention; it reminded Lily of a movie star in front of the paparatzi. Dumbledore himself seemed impressed. When the headmaster regained his composure, he finished his speech and dismissed the students to their dormitories. Lily and James led the first years to their seperate dormitories and then went to sleep themselves.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily woke up that morning and was surprised to find that only seven people had waited for her to go down to breakfast. Usually around ten people came, not counting Diana and Hellen. Lily wondered where the others were doing since they were not around her. Her train of thought was broken when she walked into the Great Hall and saw the missing girls. They were already seated at the Gryfinndor table, seated right beside a certain James Potter.  
  
Lily was a bit surprised. Why were they hanging around James Potter? At least only three girls went with him. They must be following Lily's good example and trying to make everyone feel included. Lily went over to James to congratulate him on getting the coveted postistion od Head Boy.  
  
"Good morning James. How has you first day as Head Boy been so far?" James looked up at her with a look that vaugely suggested that he was not intimitated by Lily. Lily wasn't sure that James really gave this expression. By the way he looked down at his eggs she was sure that she had imagined it.  
  
"Ordinary, to say the least." James' short answer made Lily sure that she hadn't imagined his look. He was not impressed with her. What was wrong with him? Did his mother drop him on his head when he was an infant? That would explain why he wasn't in total awe of her. Yes, that must be it, some tragic incedent that was infilcted on him when he was very small.  
  
Lily continued to make small talk then she and her followers went and took their normal places at the Gryfinndor table. They were handed the new course schedules and after that the day past most enjoyably for everyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The months passed as normally as could be expected and soon it was time for the Head Boy and Girl to start preparing the Halloween feast. Lily was careful with James. She was aware of what a problem he could become if he turned against her. As far as she was concerned, he was dangerous and she had better keep a safe distance or the consequences would be dire.  
  
Lily and James were meeting in the library at seven every night leading up to Halloween. James was working with the house elves on the menu and Lily was organizing the entertainment. The normal feast type food was being served as well as bags of sweets for all the students. Some un-dead actors were preforming a show about the first All Hallow's Eve.  
  
"I need the names of the actors, Lily."  
  
"They're in my bag. Will you get them for me? I put them in a red, leather- bound book." James went searching through her bag.  
  
"Got it. What is this book anyway? Its not one of our texts."  
  
"Oh, that's a dictionary my father had made for me."  
  
"A dictionary?"  
  
"Yes a dictionary. What's so strange about that?"  
  
"Well...It's just that....It's not the first thing that comes to mind when I think of what a father would give his daughter....that's all."  
  
"It's not just any dictionary, you dolt. Look up the word 'beautiful.'"  
  
James did as he was told and was shocked. Under the word 'beautiful,' was a picture of Lily.  
  
"You can also find me under smart, witty, perfect, wonderful, joyous, pleasing- must I go on?"  
  
James was still a bit shocked. "No...No, lets get back to work. Dumbledore wants the prices by tomorrow." He got the names of the actors and did whatever he needed to do with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Halloween feast was the grandest feast in anyone's memory. Not one person failed to have a good time. Lily and James were flooded with compliments on the superb planning. They both soaked up the prasie and blossomed under it. No one could tell that Lily was seething with anger over having to work with James Potter. She was just hoping he wouldn't be a danger during the feast and than she could go back to keeping her safe distance. James was hoping to get away from Lily also. She was just too perfect for her own good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry. I know its pretty short but this story is being stupid and hard to write. I didn't even think that it would get past one chapter so the plots being a bit difficult. Stupid polt. review and if you have any suggestions tell them to me PLEASE! now push that little button and REVIEW! 


	4. Kris Kringle Comes to Hogwarts

A/N: Aggggggghhhhhhhhhh! I'm so mad! I have a really good idea for a story but I can't write it because I have two other fics to work on. This one makes me maddest. I don't want to have to have other stories when I write the new one because then I can't put all of my efforts into it. So, if this skips around a lot its because I want it to be finished.  
  
Disclamier: Other chapters you must see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Dictionary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter four: Kris Kringle Comes to Hogwarts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The weeks after Halloween passed with Lily avoiding James and James avoiding Lily. They barely even looked at each other. It wasn't until Dumbledore summoned them to his office that they were within three meters of each other. (about twelve feet for all you people not on metrics)  
  
"I've called you two up here to inform you that you will be in charge of the Christmas decorations. You were such a big hit at the Halloween feast, that I want you to make this holiday very special." Dumbledore looked at the two students in front of him and wondered what he was doing. The two clearly didn't get along, so why was he forcing them to collaborate?  
  
Lily looked as if she had just received her death sentace and James looked like he had just been told that he must ride the Gringotts trollies eighty times. The two dearly wanted to protest but neither dared stand up to the headmaster. With pleading eyes, they left the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus and Diana and Hellen were talking about Christmas customs. Hellen was saying how Lily had told her that at the primary school she had atteneded, the students had a peculair way of exchanging gifts. The friends all gave their presents, as was usual, but there was something extra. This something extra involved picking a random name out of a hat and getting that person gifts. This was called Kris Kringle and Lily seemed very fond of it.  
  
"I know!" Diana Exclaimed. "We can have a Kris Kringle here at Hogwarts. Let's do it between us seventh year Gryffindors. That way we all know each other at least a bit and we won't go off giving peanuts to someone who is alergic."  
  
"Let's do it to surprise Lily. The poor dear has been working so hard lately." Remus voiced the thought that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"Well, first we must write everyone's names on scraps of paper. No cheating either. That wouldn't be fair."  
  
"Right. I'll go and fetch some quills and parchment." Hellen left the room and came back two minutes later with identical squares of parchment and magic quills that alternated between the colours of red and green.  
  
"Wicked quills!" Hellen turned slightly pink at Sirius' comment. She was just playing coy-an art she learned from Lily-she didn't really fancy him.  
  
The group set to work on writing everyone's names on the slips of parchment. There were about forty Gryffindors in seventh year. (A/N: I did some math and JK Rowling says that there are about one thousand students at Hogwarts. This means there are about 35.7 people in each grade level in each house. I wanted their year to be a bit bigger. I don't even think that we've met all the people in Harry's year. So umm ya that's how I got that number in case you were wondering.) By the time the had finished writing the names and putting them into one of Diana's hatboxes, Lily and James had returned. Neither of them looked very happy, but once Lily saw what her friends were doing, her eyes lit up.  
  
"Wicked-I mean how lovely!" Lily had almost used slang-one of the many things under her mother's list of "don'ts"  
  
"What is all this?" James was confused since he had never participated in a gift exchange like this one. He was looking curiously from Lily, who looked happier than he had ever seen her, and Sirius and the others who were staring back at him with conspirital looks on their faces. Once it was explained to him, he looked almost as happy as Lily. "This is great! When do we draw names? I'll go and get the others."  
  
"We can do it tonight when we are all in the common room. So just be patient until then." James looked a bit disappointed with Remus's statement but he was good and didn't even bring the subject until it was evening.  
  
All of the seventh years were gathered around Hellen as she was explaining what they were about to do. One by one, everyone reached into the hatbox and pulled out a name.  
  
"Now remember it's very important that you keep the identity of the person you are giving the gifts to a secret. It's no fun if you know who the person who is buying you stuff is," Hellen said this for about the seventh time. Lily rolled her eyes playfully as she reached into the box and drew out a name. On the little slip, in flashing red and green letters was:  
  
Jessica Neiderman.  
  
Jessica would be easy to shop for. She loved anything that Lily did, it got a bit annoying but Lily put up with it. James was having a much more difficult time with his person. He stared at the parchment as if daring it to do something. The words "Lily Evans" flashed almost mockingly at him. He wasn't sure if this was such a good idea after all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was standing under the doorway, directing James where to place the mistletoe. He was up on a ladder and Lily was holding it for him. "There that's perfect!" James had finally satisfied Lily. She was going to be the hardest person to shop for in the whole school- it seemed like nothing made her content. She and James then set off to decorate the rest of the castle.  
  
Something changed over the next few days. Everyone in the castle could feel it. Most of them couldn't tell what it was but it was there. Lily and James had become very good friends. It wasn't spoken but they had stopped avoiding each other and now made a point to greet each other in the corridors and at meal times. James was glad they were becoming good friends but he still had no idea what to get Lily. His question would soon be answered, however.  
  
In a freak accident, Lily's dictionary-the one with her portraits in it- was destroyed. An owl had flown into her dorm and, instead of a letter to her parents, took the book and headed off for her home. The owl was very stupid however, he only made it to Hagrid's hut, thinking it was Lily's house. The owl did yet another stupid thing; he dropped the book down the chimney. This wouldn't have been so bad, had not a fire been lit below. The book burned in mere seconds.  
  
Lily woke to find her dictionary missing. She was very distraught over this and soon had half the castle looking for her. Hagrid came up and gave her what looked like the remains of what was once a very fine book. He told her that he had no idea how it had gotten there. Another student had seen an owl fly out of Lily's dormitory, holding a rather large object. She eventually came to the conclusion that was mentioned earlier. The only good thing that came from this event was that, now, James knew what to get Lily for Christmas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Christmas morning dawned on Hogwarts as the students slowly stirred from their sleep.  
  
"Lily, wake up! It's Christmas!" Every girl was crowded around Lily waiting for her to wake up. They didn't want to open their presents without her.  
  
"I'm up. I'm up." The girls didn't need to hear anymore-they all started to rip open their gifts. Right now the only things to open were the things from family and friends. The Kris Kringle would take place in the common room that night. Lily was excited to find out who had her and who her friends had. Lily had gotten lots of clothes and make up from the girls who didn't know her too well. Diana had given her a magical day planner. It made noises if you forgot to do a project or attend a meeting. Lily didn't really forget things but she tended to over-book herself. Hellen had given her a shape-shifting stuffed animal. It changed into whatever animal you wanted. Sirius had given her a set of biting tea cups for her sister. James had given her a chart of what all of the former Head Girls had done and were doing. Remus gave her some quills that could change colours. Peter (A?N I bet you thought that I had forgotten him, didn't you?) gave her some Muggle mood rings as a kind of joke. They had a converstation on how stupid Muggle trends could be. Lily laughed at Peter's gift.  
  
Everyone spent the day enjoying their presents and anticipating the evening. Most people got bored so they all went outside and started a snowball fight, Lily included. They split up into two teams, Lily, Diana, James, Remus and some other people were on one and Hellen, Jessica, Sirius, Peter and the remainer of the students were on the other.  
  
Lily had to duck below James at one point to avoid getting pumelled by Hellen's snowballs. It was then when she got a strange feeling. She turned around only to find a strangely familiar bum right in front of her eyes. 'Where have I seen this before. . . . Oh yes the ice cream shop. . . . . That means that I can finally meet the owner of that wicked bum!. . . . .If only he would just turn around.' These were the thoughts running through Lily's mind at the time. She finally did get her wish and the person turned around. her mouth was open wide in shock. It was James.  
  
Lily was saved by Sirius who announced that it was time to go in and prepare for dinner. He was actually just cold but he would never admit it. Everyone dragged themselves back to the common room. There, they each went to their rooms to change for the upcomming feast. The girls were all preening and the boys were all complaining about their growling stomachs. Finally they were all ready and they set off for the great hall. Everyone but Lily and James were stunned. They had never, in all their seven years at Hogwarts, seen the Great Hall look so magnificent. It seemed as if they had just walked into a Muggle holiday special. All that was missing was the movie stars and plastic Sanats and Elves.  
  
The feast was also spectacular. Everyone left the table stuffed. They all slowly walked up the the common room for the best part of the day. Lily had gotten a little personal shopper type thing for Jessica. It told you what clothes matched and what looked awful. She couldn't wait to see her face when she opened it up. James was nervous about his present. He really hoped that Lily liked it. Sirus had gotten Peter as his person and he had gotten him a huge book of spells that would be useful in any future pranks. Remus was getting a necklace for Hellen and she got a insulting mirror and a large supply od dungbombs for James. Diana gave Remus a picture album of everyone in this past semester. Jessica was giving Sirius a quill that will do homework for the owner. Lily was the last one to open her gift.  
  
It was another dictionary. Only, this one was different in a good way.  
  
"Instead of one person staying under a word forever, the person's picture is under whatever word describes them best. For instance, look up greasy." James was explaining the present.  
  
Lily did as she was told and let out a small laugh. Under the word greasy, was a picture of Serverus Snape. She looked up at James with new eyes. They showed something else. Something that had not been there before. All she could do was wisper, "Thank you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok guys I'm a bit depressed. Barely anyone is reviewing. One story (not naming names) isn't even half as long or as good (in my opinion) as this one, yet it has about fifty reviews! Please review. I don't want to have to be like some people and only post new chapters when I have enough reviews. Only because I do this for fun but that doesn't mean that I don't like reviews. I love them. Please review! If you do, I'll name you in the final chapter. I promise. 


	5. Boxing Day and Its Repercussions

A/N: No one is reviewing. ::sigh:: Oh well, I guess I'll just continue to write this. If I don't it will bug me to no end. Hmmm. . . I'm not starting my wonderful story until I read the fifth book. I just want to get as many facts as I can straight. does that make sense?  
  
Disclaimer: If you've read this much I guess you now know I own nothing. Well I do own the plot and Diana and Hellen. I probably own some other stuff but I'm to lazy to go and check what that stuff is. In other words, Don't sue me! You'll spend more money on lawyers than you'll make from me. So there. Take that!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
In the Dictionary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five: Boxing Day and Its Repercusions  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Everyone spent Boxing Day enjoying their new presents. Lily was especialy fasinated with James' gift to her. She spent most of her time looking up words and seeing what pictures were under them. Petunia's picture was under nosy, anorexic, and all forms of the word jealous. Professor McGonagal was under the words strict and competive. Remus could be found by reserved and unassuming. While Sirius was near infamous and on almost every other page. Hellen and Diana were under the words stylish and friend. Lily was in all the usual places.  
  
Lily hadn't looked for James. Anyway he seemed rather hard to find. He was by Chaser, Quidditch, tall, thin and many other words but he just didn't stand out like Sirius did. Peter was under the words protected and accepted, as well as some not-used-very-much words. Being a wizard creation, all of the pictures moved and interacted with each other. This was both good and bad. All of the friends could go and visit each other, yet, fights could also break out. Page 166 had a big problems with fights. Sirius and James frequently left their positions under "great" to pick on Snape. Rudlof Rosier would come out from his spot under "greed to defend him. Remus, seeing this from his spot under "grateful," would pick up Peter from his place by "Greek," and they would join the fight. The several Lily's on the page ("grand" and "great"), together with Hellen and Diana who were under "Grecian" ( I got both their names from Greek Mythology. Well Diana is Roman but they're the same goddess!) they would all go to cheer on the Maurderers.  
  
Lily amused watching herself the various fights and relationships of the pictures until Hellen came up to tell her that it was time for lunch. Lily hadn't been down to the common room all day since she was looking at the dictionary all day. She placed the book under her bed-she didn't want everyone to see what she thought of everyone- and followed Hellen down to the Great Hall. She couldn't help but notice how close Diana and Remus were getting. She smiled to herself at how happy the two seemed.  
  
Everyone, with the exception of Remus and Diana, looked up at Lily as she entered the hall. She couldn't bame them. She always was down in the common rooms in the morning. She guessed that they had all asumed something was wrong. Why else would she stay in her dorm all morning?  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Why didn't you come down for breakfast and why did you stay in your room all morning? Is something wrong?" Sirius was pretending to act like an over- protective parent. He was failing miserablt due to the fact that he was smiling and he seemed as if he was about to explode with laughter. Lily didn't get what was so funny.  
  
"Sirius, have you snuck out to the Three Broomsticks this morning, perhaps? For a little dose of Butterbeer?" Lily obviously thought he was drunk.  
  
"Lily, my dear, I'm deeply offended that you think I would do such a thing!" Sirius feigned a look of sadness.  
  
"What's with him today?" Lily mumbled to James, who was seated next to her.  
  
"He's just being an idiot. Actually, we pulled a lovely little prank on dearest Snape. We've been waiting here for him ever since breakfast."  
  
"What-" Lily began to ask what they had done but was interupted by Peter.  
  
"Shhhh, here he comes."  
  
A collective hush settled over the Great Hall as Snape walked in. Lily turned her head so that she could get a better view. He was wearing hot- pink, lace robes. The worst part was that it was a transparent material. Lily soon discovered that Snape was rather found of women's panties. Snape seemed oblivious to the looks he was getting and the things people were saying about him.  
  
"Did you guys have to do this at a mealtime?" Lily scolded the boys in an undertone.  
  
"I think they learned their lesson," Amy quitely said. It was true. All the boys pushed away their plates. Even Sirius who had never skipped a meal in his life. Peter looked as if he would become violently. James looked half smug and half disgusted. Remus kept muttering things like "Why did I let them talk me into this. . . . . . This has to be the worst thing we've ever done. . . . bloody hell! we didn't arrange for the women's knickers- he did that in his own. . . . . I'd take a picture if it wasn't so nasty."  
  
"Come on mates. If I stay here any longer I'll lose whatever food I had before," James said this as he stood up and mentioned for the others to follow. They left the room and headed for the common room. Once the image of Snape in his pretty little outfit had faded from everyone's minds, Peter and Remus went down to the kitchens for food. Peter said they were making him feel like he was heading out for Chinese food. Everyone laughed at his comment.  
  
Peter and Remus returned in short order and the whole group sat around the fire eating and making small talk. They brought up a little too much food so that there were leftovers. Even Sirius couldn't eat another bite. Hellen suggested they feed the food to the giant squid. They were all to full to disagree so they went and fed the food to the squid. It slowly lifted a tentecle for each of the items.  
  
"It looks like the squid eats his meals in corses," said James in an amused way.  
  
"I thought only humans did that," Lily said back.  
  
"Not all humans, even," Sirius had joined the conversation.  
  
"I'm confused," Peter added.  
  
"Join the club," responded Remus, Diana and Hellen at the same time.  
  
"Well, the squid is now stuffed and I'm cold. I say we all go inside," suggested Lily.  
  
They all went inside and got some hot chocolate from the kitchens. Then they all sat around the fire and talked about the whatever was on their minds. As Lily looked around her, she realized just how much she had grown to love Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
That night Lily was wakened by a strange noise. It sounded like it was coming from her window. When she went to check, she found it open and a note attached to the window sill. She opened it up and it read:  
  
Meet me in the common room. Now. I'll be waiting.  
  
There was no signature but Lily couyld guess who wrote it. She threw a robe on over her nightgown and headed down the stairs. When she stepped in, she saw the fire had almost burned itself out. The author of the note was sitting in a chair in front of the fire. It was James. He seemed lost in thought and didn't notice her entrance. She snuck up on him and startled him as a form of greeting.  
  
"Oh hullo, Lily," James didn't look too excited.  
  
"Why did you want me down here?"  
  
"I need to talk to you." He didn't seem like he was going to be easy to get information from right now.  
  
"And what is so important that you call me from my sleep at this ungodly hour?"  
  
"Have you been avoiding me?" That something was in James' eyes again. James saw it in Lily's as well.  
  
"Why should I be avoiding you?"  
  
"I don't know." Lily frowned. This conversation wasn't going very well.  
  
"There must be something you want to talk to me about."  
  
"Well its nothing."  
  
"Just say it anyway. You've already woken me up. I might as well listen to you."  
  
"Sirius, Peter and Remus all think that there is something going on between us."  
  
"That's absurd!"  
  
"That's exactly what I thought. I think that they had a one too many Butterbeers."  
  
"Yes. Really James, how could anything happen between us? We don't exactly go together."  
  
"I know. I think I'll go to bed now. I'm quite sleepy, myself."  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore said something about taking down the holiday decorations. I guess, since we put them up, we're expected to take them down."  
  
"'Night, Lily."  
  
"Good-night, James."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
That conversation had changed Lily and James' relationship entirely. They now made it a point never to be alone with each other outside of Head Boy and Girl duties. If they were alone they had to make pointless small talk or else there would be unbarable akward silences. Lily finally agreed to go to Hogsmeade with other boys. She was hoping this would keep her mind off of James. James went through a trail of girlfriends. He never stayed with anyone of them for long. He didn't know it, but he was looking for a girl that measured up to Lily.  
  
The other friends also noticed the change but they thought it best to leave the two to their own devices. Lily never mentioned James' name and he never mentioned her's. Neither talked about the other. This behavior lasted until March. That month would bring the changes that Lily and James needed to be normal again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry its just a minor cliffie. And sorry that this chapter is kinda short. Please review! Ok i'm going to ask you guys to participate in a little poll for me.  
  
In my new story:  
  
1. What should James' job be? (you can give me a suggestion, just as long as it's not an auror.)  
  
a) Professional Quidditch Player  
  
b)Guy who researches new magical stuff  
  
c)Owner of Wizard real estate  
  
2.Which name is better:  
  
a)Jonthan  
  
B) Christoper  
  
C) Micheal  
  
Ok thats it. Um I have a big apology to make! I've been spelling Gryffindor Grifinndor. I'm an Idiot sorry. In case you haven't noticed, I can't spell anything. sorry.  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! 


	6. March Maddness

A/N: Ok, I know, I know. I'm going pretty fast in this story. I was going to make it long, long, long, long and even longer but then I dicided that I wanted to give all my energy to another story. Well I'm putting that fic off until February or March. I think I've explained all of that before though. Well now I might just slow down a bit since I have no other serious projects.  
  
Very Important!!!! l  
  
V  
  
I'm soooooo sorry I misspelled all of the names on last chapter's poll. I really DO know how to spell them, I just made a few typos. Opps. Well I noticed that everyone liked the name MichAEl. I don't know what name I like better though. It started out as Joshua, but then I changed it to JonAthan. I think I'll use that name. ChristopHer will be some minor character, as well as Michael.  
  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine mine mine! Umm Diana and Hellen are also mine, although they don't have much personallity yet, do they? I'll try and fix that. Now, where was I? Oh yes, here's what I don't own: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Filch, Dumbledore, Mrs. Norris, McGonagal, Hagrid, anything Howarts related, Petunia, Vernon, Marge. . . the list goes on and on and on. . . Do I really need to list everything? Let's hope not. Basically, anything you recognize is the property of Ms. J. K. Rowling. Wow, this was a long disclaimer is loooooooooong! Oh well, I bet you just skipped over this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
In the Dictionary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Chapter Six: March Maddness  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
March started out with massive rainshowers that kept most of the students indoors. James was especially upset about the rain, for it ment that Quidditch pratices had to be postponed. Quidditch usually gave James the chance to clear his mind of whatever was bothering him. Most often, it was thoughts of Lily that plagued him. He still hadn't figured out what was going on between them. He didn't even know what he wanted to happen. Instead, he prefered to put these thoughts in the back of his mind. Now, with no Quidditch to occupy him, he had the time to dwell on this.  
  
Lily wasn't having a better time, either. The overly-crowded common room drove her to her dorm so that she could do her homework without being disturbed. She was currently sitting atop her bed, reading up on Fulminating Charms. She would have normally practiced the charm also, but she was not in any mood to set her dormitory ablaze.  
  
Lily finished studing the Fulminating Charm, so she turned the page and began to peruse the next section on Cooling Charms. She conjured up a cup of hot tea and began to practice. She got it right on the first try so she started to rise from her spot on her bed to get her Herbology work. As she was trying to do this, she knocked over her frozen tea and it rolled under her bed. She reached for the tea, and was surprised to find her magical dictionary. She hadn't seen or even thought about it since Boxing Day. Lily was just about to open the cover once more, but Diana walked into the room.  
  
"It's almost time for dinner, Lily."  
  
"Okay, wait for me. I'll just be about two minutes."  
  
Lily and Diana met up with Hellen on their way down to the Great Hall. The three girls walked in the hall together and took their seats. To Lily's dismay, the only seats left were those next to the Marauders. She had nothing against the majority of them, but she still didn't fancy being near James. James had a somewhat similar opinion. Lily made a point to sit in the sat that was farthest away from James. Supper passed rather pleasantly for everyone, that is everyone but Lily and James.  
  
That night, Lily was walking, alone, to the library when she passed James in the hallway. In a matter of seconds, James moved quickly and pinned her against the wall. Befores she could do or say anything, he kissed her squarely on the lips. She was surprised to find that she was enjoying this, and before she knew it, she was responding to the kiss. After a few moments had passed, James pulled away and looked at her with that look that had not been present since that fateful conversation, months before.  
  
"Sorry for being so brash, but I needed to know something."  
  
"Know what?" Lily was very confused with the recent events.  
  
"Know that I can't do that and you tell me that you felt nothing." Lily was about to respond, when James pivioted on his heel and headed towards Gryffindor Tower. Lily debated wether or not to go after him, but upon reflection, decided not to go. She still had to go to the library and she didn't need James to confuse her life anymore than needed. It was true; she had felt something. Lily knew this deep in her heart, but would not even admit it to herself.  
  
Lily went to the library, as planned. She didn't stay long, however. She found that she was too preoccupied to do any real studying. She gave her friends a weak excuse about being tired and headed for Gryffindor Tower. James was nowhere to be seen and, for that, Lily was extremely grateful. She went up to her dorm, to get ready for bed. She then talked with Hellen and Diana about what they wanted to do the next day. Hellen wanted to get her Potions essay completed, Diana wanted to get ahead in her Muggle Studies work, and Lily wanted to relax. Lily really wanted to sort out her feelings, but she was in no mood to explain what needed sorting out.  
  
After half an hour of talking, each of the girls retreated to their seperate beds and welcomed sleep. Had Lily not been exausted, she would have found her thoughts too complicated to allow for sleep to stop them. She had very strange dreams that night, but when she woke up, she couldn't remember a single one of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
The next day was one of Lily's worst at Hogwarts. It wasn't because of the teachers or the students. It was awful because of her thoughts. James' statement last night kept playing over and over in her mind like some sort of borken record. It didn't help, as well, that James kept giving her meaningful looks. She was tormenting herself by obsessing over the night before.  
  
What she needed was something that could reveal her real thoughts without being influenced by anything. She sat, in Transfiguration, trying to think of such a thing. Then, just as class was being dismissed, it hit her. The dictionary! It was so simple, yet so ironic that James had givin it to her and now she would use it to sort out her feelings for him. She shrugged off her friends and dashed up towards her dormitory. She reached under the bed and retrived the book. She looked up the word "Love" and she felt as if the whole world had stopped turning.  
  
Next to "Love," there was James, smiling at something that Lily couldn't see. She stared at the page and watched as a portrait of herself strolled into the image. Picture James held out his arms and Picture Lily ran into them. They two then began to kiss, but soon broke apart, noticing the real Lily staring at them. they blushed and left- probably in search of a more private location.  
  
Lily took a deep breath, hid the book once more- it was fine with her if she never saw it again -and sat down on her bad. With a muffled cry of shock, she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, first off I would love to say: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ALL YOU REVIEWERS ARE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO DESERVE A BIG HUG! This story hasn't even gotten one flame yet! You must like it. I've really only gotten one mean review- and that was by some cowardly, unintelegent anonymous reviewer who doesn't know what a real flame is. If you have to flame do it on an account and face up to stuff. That's what i do and i only flame stuff that makes me want to pull out my hair. Well i'm sure none of you really care so.... On to new thing I have to say.  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short. i just really wanted to end the chapter at that moment. I like that ending.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	7. You Don't Know What You Do to Me

A/N: Hello! I'm back! Dun dun dun! Are you excited? I am! Wellllllllllllll. . . . Not too many people reviewed. I know more people must be reading this. Lazy people, you. I'm just kidding. Sometimes I see a fic that has about three chapters and fifty reviews! Other times, I see a fic with about ten chapters and long ones too, that has fifteen reviews. I think my fic is pretty average. I'd say about half of the people who read this review it; and I think that it could be better or it could be worse. Look! I'm just rambling on and on. No one is probably reading this anyway. The important author's note is at the end. Read that one.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, Ok, I am the very proud owner of this chapter. I own pretty much none of the characters that you recognize, but I made up some people. YAY! Ok on with the story. . .  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
In the Dictionary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: You Don't Know What You Do to Me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Lily regained consciousness about thirty minutes later. Hellen and Diana were still attending lessons, so she was all alone in her room. It took her a minute to figure out why she felt so awful. Then, it came back to her in full swing. She was a bit over the shock. She wasn't about to faint again, but she wasn't ready to accept it. She was just staring, blankly, into space.  
  
James? she thought. Anyone but HIM. No, no, no! It can't be. . . That book is just another one of his pranks. . . if he thinks that he can mess with Lily Evans, he is sorely mistaken. . .  
  
  
  
Ahhhhh. . . said that nasty voice in the back of her head. You were friends when he gave you that. He wouldn't play a trick on one of his friends. That was enough for Lily. She tried to force these thoughts out of her head by opening her Charms textbook and trying to teach herself how to do a Healing Charm. Being so talented at Charms, she quickly mastered it. It was still an hour before afternoon lessons were dismissed. This gave her time to plan what to say to Diana and Hellen when they returned. Hellen would know if Lily didn't want to talk about it, but Diana would interrogate her until she was satisfied.  
  
  
  
Lily also could now think about what was going on between her and James. Right now, all she could feel towards him was hatred. Hatred for complicating her life; hatred for making her lose control of everything around her; and hatred for loving him without her brain's permission.  
  
Lily was so caught up in her thoughts, she was surprised to find that she only had ten minutes before she could expect her peers to come back to Gryfinndor Tower to drop off their books. They would then all head down for dinner. Lily got out her bag of make-up and set to work. Within five minutes, a paler, more sickly Lily with sallow skin was looking out of the mirror at her. She had decided to tell Hellen and Diana that she was suffering from cramps and she had needed her rest.  
  
Minutes later, Lily's best friends entered the dorm, their faces filled with concern. Diana was the first to speak.  
  
"Where were you? You've been acting strangely all day. First you zone out, then you skive us off, next thing we know, you don't show up to any of the classes for the rest of the day."  
  
Diana would have gone on, but Hellen silenced her with a look.  
  
"Is something wrong? You hate having to make up work, so tell us what happened." Her face suddenly paled as a horrid thought popped into her head. "It doesn't have anything to do with You-Know-Who does it?" Hellen said this in a voice that was just above a whisper. She looked as if she expected him to barge through their door at the mere mention of his name.  
  
Lily was amused by her friend's reactions and she let out a small giggle. "No, no, no. I'm afraid it was just a bad case of cramps. You know what I mean."  
  
The other girls' mouths contracted to form a small "o".  
  
"Not to be mean or anything, but Lily you really don't look too great. Why is this just happening now? You don't usually get them," said Diana.  
  
"Who knows? I just wish they didn't have to happen on a school day. I absolutely hate doing extra work to catch up!" Lily then feigned a sharp pain in her abdominal area. "I'm feeling loads better though. I think I'll join you guys and come down for a little dinner."  
  
Hellen and Diana nodded their heads and waited a short length of time for Lily to primp herself. No matter how sick she, supposedly, was, she would never allow herself to be seen with a flawed appearance. The three girls then walked to the Great Hall together. Hellen and Diana were fulfilling their duties as best friends and filling Lily in on all the gossip that she had missed. Nothing really big happened when Lily was out of action so that topic of conversation was short lived.  
  
The girls wound up sitting next to a group of second year boys who were fawning over a Hufflepuff in the same year. Lily didn't catch the name but her father apparently owned the pub in Hogsmeade. They all were explaining what Hogsmeade was and how wonderful the pub was, to an obviously Muggle-born boy.  
  
"Vince, just wait until we're third years and get to go there! It's ten times better than Diagon Alley even!" exclaimed one boy.  
  
"It's wicked," added another friend of Vince.  
  
"Wow! Are there many hags there?" asked Vince.  
  
On the other side of the three friends was a group of sixth years who were discussing a much more serious matter.  
  
"Have you heard anything about You-Know-Who lately?" asked a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
"`es `rom `at I `ear, `e's ov'r by `Istol," commented a cubby boy with his mouth full of food.  
  
"Anthony, we can't understand a word you are saying. Swallow your food and try again. Anyways, you sprayed food everywhere," ordered a nice- looking girl who was looking at Anthony with disdain, while picking pieces of steak and kidney pie out of her black hair.  
  
Anthony did as he was told and moments later, he said, "I hear he's over Bristol."  
  
The nice-looking girl then replied, "There. Now was that so hard?"  
  
Anthony was just about to retort, when Diana said something that caught Lily's attention.  
  
"Hey Lily? What do you want to do once we graduate Hogwarts?"  
  
She moaned, "I don't even want to think about that for another two months."  
  
"You must have some idea," said Hellen.  
  
"Two months. Please just give me those two more months of bliss."  
  
Diana opened her mouth to say something, but Lily cut her off. "Don't make me get down on my knees and beg. That sixth year by us was spraying food and I don't particularly fancy kneeling in steak and kidney pie."  
  
The friends laughed at this and Lily seemed to be back to her normal self. Lily had mastered the art of prevaricating. She appeared to be her normal, happy self. Inside, however, she was hurting like never before. Her brain was aching from her very confused thoughts. Her torso hurt from lying unconscious in a strange position. But those things weren't what was bothering her- for some odd reason her heart hurt.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Lily was lucky that she only missed Charms. As it turned out, they had learned the Cooling Charm, which Lily had already taught herself. She felt as though it wouldn't hurt for her to get another book on the subject from the library. Without realizing it, she was walking towards the spot where she and James had last been in contact with each other.  
  
She stopped as she passed by the exact spot. It sent chills up her spine to think about it- the chills were not unpleasant, however. Was it only last night? A lot could change in a matter of moments. She lost herself in a reverie of that kiss. Distant footsteps brought her out of it and she felt a bit ashamed. She shouldn't have enjoyed anything about last night. Lily quickly fled from the spot and went on to the library. Once there, she discovered it was useless to try and study now.  
  
Lily was almost to the portrait of the Fat Lady when she ran into the person she least wanted to see at the moment-James.  
  
"James!" she cried out in surprise. He was looking very preoccupied; it didn't dimish anything from his good looks that he had acquired over the summer.  
  
"Lily, I've been looking for you everywhere!" His tone suggested that he had intended to find me, but he was not looking forward to it.  
  
"Why?" She didn't see any reason for them to have a conversation.  
  
"I think we need to talk." James motioned for Lily to follow him, and set off towards a deserted corridor. They walked at a fast pace, down paths that Lily wasn't even sure Filch knew about. James obviously didn't want to be disturbed. He stopped at an alcove in the wall. There weren't even any rooms off of this passageway, hence no reason for anyone to be down there. Lily was about to ask James where he had found this area, but thought better of it.  
  
James was the first to speak when they were sure that they wouldn't be overheard.  
  
"I know last night affected you." He spoke calmly, in a would-be-calm type of voice. Lily didn't know why, but his tone unnerved her.  
  
"What gives you that idea?" she defiantly asked. If she had to have a confrontation with James, she might as well put up a good fight and not be some weak little girl.  
  
James let out a hallow laugh, "You never miss classes. I know it's not a direct result from last night, but I want to know what is."  
  
"I don't think that it's any of your business." Lily was not in the mood to play games with James.  
  
"Well I think that it is," said James, mocking Lily's tone.  
  
That was it for Lily. She snapped and showed off her redheaded temper. "James, I really don't need this! What makes you think that you can just walk into my life and shift it off course? You do nice things for me like giving me that dictionary, and I love you for that. Then, you steal the attention that I deserve, and I a hate you for that. Then, you pull something like you did in the hallway. I hate you for not giving me a choice, then I hate you even more when I realize that what you did was what I really wanted in the first place." Her green eyes flashed menacingly. They held a fire that James had never seen before. It frightened him. "I've never felt more like I belonged than when I was in your arms; and I hate you for that! I hate you for doing this to me!  
  
"Why did you have to choose me to play your horrid mind games with? What's the problem with one of the many girls who would gladly do this," Lily saw the outraged look on James' face, but still, she continued her tirade. "Oh yes, I know about that. Not much goes on that I don't know about. You say that we have a special connection, yet when you kiss me, you have forgotten to end your current relationship with a certain Ravenclaw. Don't deny it. She was still hanging on you all through breakfast."  
  
James was about to open his mouth, before Lily cut him off, "What can you possibly say? What I said was pure truth. There's no denying it."  
  
James was turning red from fury. Lily's last comment had only made him angrier. His eyes where showing a look, a look that was new. He had not even looked this way at Snape, not even when he had almost gotten his friends and him expelled last year. "You know what Lily? If you weren't so self-centered, you would realize you aren't suffering the most here. You bring out the worst in me. You play like you want me, then you turn around and avoid me as if I'm a leper. Sometimes I don't know what it is the whole world sees in you to consider you so special. Then there are times when I wonder why I'm lucky enough to have you near me- if not to touch, then to admire.  
  
"What did I ever do to you? I never did anything to make you hate me. I didn't even know that you hated me until tonight. I could understand you hating me for kissing you, but you said that you wanted that. Why are you so afraid of me? Every time I try to talk to you, you either run away or turn it all into a big joke. Why, Lily, why?" James waited for a response, but Lily gave none. This made James's temper rise again. "What is wrong with you? Stop acting like you are so much better than me! I know you Lily Evans," he spat out the name as if it was poison, "you are no better than me. You won't ever become happy with the way you want to live your life. You'll go off and become a prize trophy wife; a very many suitors will be after you, for you are exceptionally beautiful. You will marry the richest one of them all, but you will refuse to have children; it may ruin your youthful figure. But then, you will get older, you'll do all that you can to prevent it, but it's inevitable. Your rich husband will either go off and find a mistress or divorce you. Then, you will be all alone; you have had no children. You will be broke, since your rich husband has cleverly taken all of your inheritance. Nobody will want you, for what is an aged beauty without even a penny to her name?"  
  
"Don't. You. Dare. Tell. Me. How. I. Am. Going. To. Live. My. Life," Lily said this with gritted teeth. She then pulled herself to her full height, it was only a mere 5'6", but her posture made it seem as if she was 6'9". "You know nothing about me! What is your life going to amount to? You will stupidly go off fighting Voldemort and get yourself killed. Your goal of dying a hero's death will not be fulfilled, though. Everyone will just look at your memory with a sense of regret. 'This man could have done so much more for our cause, had he not gone off and taken a suicide mission. If only he had listened to wiser heads,' is what people will say about you!" Lily had never been this angry before.  
  
"Why are we fighting like this, Lily? Why?" James said this in an almost remorseful voice. The look on his face was too much for Lily. It was a mixture of regret, a bit of anger and something else. It was the something else that got to Lily. She knew what it was- she just didn't want to admit it to herself.  
  
"You made me love you James." With that, Lily collapsed in James's arms and broke down, crying. "I hate you, James. . . Damn you. . . I hate you. . . Hate you. . . . Hate you. . . Hate you. . ."  
  
James was near tears as well, "Why Lily?. . . Why?. . . Why?. . . Why?. . ."  
  
It took five minutes of crying for Lily to realize that James was still there. He was still there, even after she had said so many awful things.  
  
"Oh, James, I never meant any of the things I said. You know that, don't you?"  
  
"I know, I know. I don't know what came over me. . . Are things okay between us now?"  
  
"Things can't be the same James. Not with you being you and me being me," Lily then started a new round of crying. James was doing his best to soothe her by rubbing her back and saying kind things to her. Lily was surprised at how safe she felt at the moment. James's muscular build was more than sufficient to engulf Lily. She just burrowed her head, deeper into his chest, she knew she had to have been drenching his robes with her tears, but he didn't seem to mind. The world could have been coming to an end at that very moment, but neither of them could have possibly been at all worried.  
  
Through her tears, Lily smiled as the fact of how strange this would look to someone who was passing by. Lily, who never showed emotion, was bawling like a baby, and James, who was rarely ever seen alone with Lily, was holding her up in his arms.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/n: Wow! I got really into this chapter. I really am about to cry right now. Maybe it only works for me because I wrote it and all that good stuff. I think that it has to be one of my best, so far. What do you think? This is kind of an experiment with Microsoft Word. I have no idea how to use it.  
  
Does this chapter make up for the last one? I was really surprised at how short it was! Shame on me! I feel really bad about that. Really, really bad. I'm soooooooo sorry.  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I really put too much feeling into this chapter to not get tons of reviews for it! That sounds really bad, I know, but I need them. They are food for my creative soul. By the way, this fic is not over yet! I have loads more to say!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	8. So Close...

A/N: OK Everyone I've been a big old brat lately. I'm sorry. Ugh. Blame it on sleep deprivation. So, if I was mean to you in a review, I'm sorry. I'm not saying that my point was irrelevant, no; I know that I must have some point; I just had a poor choice of words. So. . . I'm sorry!  
  
Here's something I've been thinking about: right now, I have about fifty- five reviews. It might be closer to sixty when I post this. All of my reviews (about the fic) are nice and I have no real flames. Some of the stories that I read are shit (pardon my French), but they have about 100 reviews for four chapters and six thousand words (I'm making the numbers up so if your fic is like this, it's just a coincidence) I know that at least forty of those reviews HAVE to be flames. Or, some of the people are as juvenile to ask for a certain number of reviews before the next chapter. Ha! The fics are never any good and no one really, really wants another chapter. All they might want another one for would be to see if the fic gets any better! I'm not really hurt that people don't respond to my little polls and stuff because, even though your opinion weighs in, I have the final say in what will happen. I also know that there are a lot of better fics that are better and have WAY less reviews. I think that it is just polite to review, even if you hated the fic, even if the topic has been extremely overdone. If I find a fic that looks like it's heading towards a boring and clichéd direction, I review and give suggestions for what would improve the fic. So, if you are one of those people who I've given suggestions to, I'm doing it for your own good and not to be mean.  
  
Disclaimer: I own some fun things that you don't recognize. All those people whose names can be quoted from a Harry Potter book, I have no claim to. (Just something that I don't understand: Why does everyone hate these things? They get my creative juices flowing. No one really pays attention to them anyways.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
In the Dictionary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Lily and James heard a loud "BANG".  
  
"James, did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what it was though. I'll go check . . . stay here . . ."  
  
Worried thoughts were running through Lily's mind. What if it was a student, or worse, a professor? She wasn't ashamed of James; it was just that she wasn't ready to share their relationship with the rest of the student body. All the gossip might destroy. Then, an even worse thought occurred to her. What if it was a follower of the Dark Arts? No Death Eaters had dared attach Hogwarts yet, but there was always a first time for everything. The Death Eater would probably severely harm, or even kill, James. She was just about to call to James, so she could tell him to come back, when she heard James cry out.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Lily dashed in the direction of the scream. When she found James, he appeared very put out, and an opaque being was trying to apologize. Apparently, the ghost had made the noise, and when James had come to investigate, he had passed through it. Walking through the ghost had given James the feeling of being dunked into a tub of ice water.  
  
The ghost was doing his best to express his regret. "Really, I feel awful about what I have just done. It was an accident, really. I meant to just come and see what was making all the noise. I didn't-"  
  
"Er. . . Excuse me," Lily interrupted, "but who exactly are you? I believe that I haven't seen you around the castle."  
  
"Oh yes, I don't believe I've introduced myself. I am Lord Ernest Wilmer VanVoneen, but most of the younger generations call me The Sorry Saxon," replied The Sorry Saxon.  
  
"So you're a Hogwarts ghost then?" inquired Lily.  
  
"Of course I am! What else would I be?"  
  
"Then why haven't we seen you before?" asked a slightly shaken James- he hadn't gotten over the shock of walking through The Sorry Saxon.  
  
"Well," drawled the Sorry Saxon, "I am rather partial to the peace and quiet of this sections. Plus I tend to make mistakes, but I feel wretchedly apologetic sorry about it. The headmaster thought it best I stay here, where I am less prone to error."  
  
"I see. . ." commented James. "Was it you, then? Who made that big noise?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. You two were making quite a riot over there," the Sorry Saxon waved his hand, as if to indicate something in the Eastern direction. "You startled me and, in my haste, I knocked over that ancient urn. . . Thank heavens it's not worth anything of importance."  
  
"Well, we would love to chat, Mr. . . Saxon, but we have a curfew to keep. You wouldn't want us to lose any house points would you?" asked Lily in her sweetest, most beguiling, voice.  
  
The Sorry Saxon looked petrified at the very thought of causing the loss of any house points. "No, no, no! I would feel simply awful! I'll just let you go back now. Farewell, young students, farewell."  
  
"Good-bye," the two living people chorused.  
  
James sighed a breath of relief once they were out of earshot of the ghost. "I thought we were toast! Imagine if that crazy-old ghost was a teacher! I don't think we could even count how many detentions we would get."  
  
Lily just nodded her head to show her agreement. So many things had happened in such short order. What she really needed was some time just to catch up with what was happening all around her. She was surprised when she found herself in front of the Fat Lady. She had been scolding James about being out so late.  
  
Apparently, she and James had been out later than they had expected. Everyone was asleep in his or her bed. This gave Lily and James a chance to talk about what was happening.  
  
"James, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think we should tell anyone about us just yet. It seems like everything is happening so fast, and I just want a chance to sort things out. I can't really do that with the whole school asking me questions about you," Lily said all of this very fast, as if she was dreading the reaction.  
  
To Lily's relief, James took this very well; in fact, he agreed with her. "I know what you mean. It'll be fun. We can meet in secret all over the school. No one has to know."  
  
"So. Where do we go from here? Avoid each other? Act civil?"  
  
"Let's just do what feels best. If it's easier for me to ignore you, that's what I'll have to do. Whatever we do, we can't risk anyone finding out. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. I think we should just work out anything else tomorrow. I'm exhausted. Goodnight, James."  
  
"Goodnight, Lily." James gave her a last hug and a kiss on her forehead.  
  
As Lily ascended the stairs to her dormitory, she couldn't remember a time when she had felt like this. She didn't know what this new feeling was, but didn't dwell on it. She fell asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow.  
  
Lily was woken the next morning by a slight shake, courtesy of Hellen. Once up, Lily found that she was earning rather odd looks from her best friends.  
  
"Where were you last night? You must have gotten back late. We waited up for you, but we couldn't stay awake any longer," Diana said. She looked as if she was about to burst from curiosity.  
  
Lily felt a slight wave of panic course through her body. She had to think fast. She quickly put on her best "maiden-in-distress" façade. "Oh it was just dreadful! Simply dreadful! I got lost coming back from the library. I spent hours upon hours trying to find my bearings. Then this peculiar ghost- I forget his name- found me and pointed me in the right direction. I found my way back and I was too tired to bother to wake you and tell you about what happened. I do hope you can forgive me."  
  
Hellen rushed to envelop Lily in a hug. "Oh! You poor dear! If only one of us had gone with you. Then, you wouldn't have had to be all alone." Diana held an expression of sympathy on her face. Diana knew how much Lily disliked being alone for long periods of time.  
  
Lily smiled inwardly to herself. She had fooled them. She hated lying, but she was excellent at it. She didn't want to prolong the topic, lest she contradict herself. She suggested they all go and eat breakfast. The others agreed, and they were soon on their way to the Great Hall.  
  
Lily was a bit nervous about seeing James again. What if he didn't acknowledge her existence? Was she supposed to do the same? She hoped that he had already chosen what course of action they would take in order to keep the secret. Lily almost ran into a Ravenclaw third year from being so preoccupied.  
  
She spotted James sitting amongst his friends. She was relieved. This way, she wouldn't have to deal with how to act around him for the present time. She took a seat next to a fifth year named Felicity Watchshire. The two were always friendly towards each other and would always chat when they had the time. Hellen and Diana also liked her, but they were not as outgoing as Lily.  
  
Breakfast passed with Lily, Hellen, Diana and Felicity talking about what they thought would be the best color to wear this spring. Before anyone knew it, the first lesson of the day was about to begin. The girls said a hurried good-bye to Felicity and set off for Herbology.  
  
After a Herbology lesson, in which a girl named Shirley had let go of her Pumptidert plant, causing it to spring around the room so that the whole class had to work together to catch it, all of the Gryffindor seventh years were ready for a nice and relaxing lunch. Lily was delayed in arriving in the Great Hall because she had to get some dirt and grime under her perfectly manicured fingernails. Diana and Hellen, as always, waited for her.  
  
As soon as Lily stepped into the Great Hall, she wished that she hadn't. James was sitting by an empty portion of the table, and was motioning Lily to come and join him. Lily didn't want to appear like this bothered her, so she reluctantly took the seat. Diana sat next to her and Hellen sat on Diana's other side. Once James was sure that Lily's friends were involved in other conversations, he whispered to Lily.  
  
"Meet me tonight at seven thirty, outside of the library."  
  
Before Lily could respond, James's group of friends got up and beckoned him to join them. James followed, but not without a last glance at Lily. She nodded her head when she was sure that only he could see.  
  
Lily had no idea how she had gotten through the rest of the day so easily with the prospect of meeting James hovering over her conscious mind. Everywhere she looked, she saw the black of his hair in the school robes, and the brown of his eyes in the wooden desks.  
  
Finally, seven fifteen came and Lily left Gryffindor Tower, feeling a bit anxious about seeing James again. To her relief, he was already there, so that she wouldn't have to wait with only her thoughts to keep her company.  
  
"Hello, James," she greeted.  
  
"Hey, Lily," James responded.  
  
"What did you want me here for?" asked a rather blunt Lily.  
  
James seemed taken aback by Lily's abruptness, but answered her, all the same. "You see, I think it best for us not to be in too much contact with each other when other people are around. It's just too hard. Do you feel like that?"  
  
"That's exactly how I feel. I don't think even I could convince people that I hate you. If people ask why we are avoiding each other, just say that it's best that we don't constantly squabble and they only way we can stop is to avoid one another."  
  
"Wicked. So. with that settled." James raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Oh, James, I would love to, really I would, but I promised Diana and Hellen that I would spend some time with them tonight."  
  
James looked like a three year old who had just been told that he couldn't go to the playground with all of his friends. Lily couldn't help but laugh. James got over the disappointment and offered to walk Lily to the portrait hole. Lily agreed and the two were off.  
  
Whenever they passed someone, Lily and James would start to bicker. It was a relief for both of them to reach the Fat Lady. She looked rather amused at the pair, but didn't comment. James gave Lily a boost into the common room and then headed off towards the owlery to supposedly send a letter to his parents.  
  
"Lily!" exclaimed her two closest friends.  
  
"Hi," said an overwhelmed Lily.  
  
"Where were you? You'll never believe what just happened!" Diana was very excited about something.  
  
"I was at a Head Girl's meeting. And what happened to get you two so thrilled?"  
  
"We went for a walk, you know, to just explore the castle. We were around the Charms corridor and then Dean Appleton walks up and asks Hellen to take a walk around the castle with him tomorrow night! Can you believe it? Dean Appleton! The Dean Appleton!" Diana did all the talking, since Hellen seemed to be too happy for words.  
  
Dean Appleton was a Ravenclaw in his seventh year. He had dark hair and sea foam green eyes. Many girls found themselves lost in his eyes whenever he would speak to them. He was a beater for his house Quidditch team. At Hogwarts, he was considered "quite a catch". Dean was also a perfect gentleman; he was always polite and considerate to everyone. Being a Ravenclaw, he didn't attract as much attention as the popular Gryffindors, but he was still well known. He was very intellectual too.  
  
Dean used to be ten times more admired than James was, but all that changed with James's improvement over the last summer. Dean never seemed to be jealous of James, though. He always had a kind word for anyone. Only Slytherins could say rude things to Dean, but they weren't as mean as the insults that the Gryffindors received.  
  
Lily let out a squeal of delight for her friend. Hellen was always so sweet; Lily thought that it was about time that she got herself a nice date. At Hogwarts, taking a walk around the castle was the equivalent to taking someone to a movie. Hellen was positively glowing with glee.  
  
"Oh Hellen, that's wonderful! After dinner tomorrow night, we have to get you ready. We can do your hair, nails and find the perfect robes." Lily was already making plans for Hellen's appearance.  
  
James had walked into the common room, and after casting a curious glance towards Lily and her friends, headed up the stairs that lead to his dormitory. Seeing this, Diana suggested that they go and prepare for bed.  
  
"Tomorrow is a big day," she offered as a reason. Lily was not one to argue with the statement. Today had been a big day for her.  
  
Lily slowly changed into her nightclothes and carried out her nightly beauty rituals. She then crawled into bed, and fell asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
When Lily woke up, Hellen was already talking to herself about her upcoming date. Lily rubbed the sleep from her eyes and opened the curtains that surrounded her four-poster. Diana was still sleeping and Hellen had not yet noticed Lily.  
  
"Morning Hellen," greeted a rested Lily.  
  
"Oh, Lily. Good-morning. Did you sleep well?" inquired Hellen.  
  
"Better than I have for weeks. I'm starving though. What do you say we wake Diana and head down to breakfast?"  
  
"Great idea. It's nearly ten o' clock so I think Diana will have had enough sleep."  
  
Hellen was immensely mistaken, however. Diana was extremely upset about being roused from her slumber. She attempted to smack Lily with her balled fist and, when she had finally opened her eyes, she glared furiously at her two best friends. Lily and Hellen knew, from seven years of experience, that Diana would never cooperate in the mornings. Once she had used the bathroom and gotten dressed, she was in a much better mood, and was ready to join Lily and Hellen in eating breakfast.  
  
James, or any of the Marauders, wasn't in the Great Hall when Lily arrived. Lily wondered where they could be, but decided not to dwell on it. She seated herself in-between Diana and Hellen and helped herself to a waffle.  
  
Lily and her friends spent the day catching up on some unfinished homework, talking to some of the other seventh year Gryffindor girls, and debating on what Hellen should wear that night. They finally agreed on a pair of purple robes. The robes were adorned with miniscule silver sparks, and the color brought out the color of her eyes. Hellen had always been a bit insecure about her eyes- she thought that they looked fake. After all, how many people have purple eyes? Lily and Diana eventually convinced Hellen that she should strive to accent her eyes.  
  
Hellen's hair was another matter. Hellen had beautiful hair- it was unlike anyone else's at Hogwarts. It was a blend of platinum blonde, chestnut, strawberry blonde, dirty blonde, and auburn. Lily and Diana could not decide what style it would look best in. If she kept it down, it would show off the shades, yet, it wouldn't allow her facial features to stand out. The opposite would happen if she pinned it up.  
  
"I've got it!" Lily exclaimed, startling Diana and Hellen with her sudden outburst.  
  
"What?" asked Diana.  
  
"We can keep her hair down, and charm it so that it doesn't get in her face. I have a book full of beauty charms. Now, where did I put it? . It has to be here somewhere. Ahhh. Here it is!" Lily was holding up a bronze book that was the size of a pizza box.  
  
"Blimey, Lily! That book is massive," said a very awed Hellen.  
  
Lily and Diana set to work on Hellen's hair. After five minutes of practicing the charm and applying it to Hellen, her hair that fell to the middle of her back was in a soft, feathered, style. Hellen shrieked with delight and ran to hug and thank her two friends. Lily and Diana stopped her, however, because they didn't want her appearance to become ruffled in any way. Soon, it was time and Hellen left the two to meet Dean.  
  
Lily and Diana spent about half an hour in their dorm, talking about what they wanted to get in Hogsmeade on their next visit, before Professor Trelawney called Diana. Diana despised Divination but Professor Trelawney saw her as the perfect protégé. Diana was forced to comply with weekly visits to her classroom, or else she would receive low marks in the class.  
  
This left Lily all alone. She saw it as the perfect opportunity to spend some time with James. She looked throughout Gryffindor Tower, yet could not find him. She didn't want to ask about him to anyone because it might make some people suspicious. She went to the library because she thought that he might be there.  
  
On her way back from the library- she had found no trace of him there- Lily heard what sounded like a chair tipping over in the now empty Charms classroom. It was her duty as Head Girl to protect the school, so she went to investigate. Her hand gently turned the doorknob as she nudged the door ajar.  
  
As soon as she looked inside, she wished she hadn't.  
  
There was James; not only James, but another girl as well. Neither of them had noticed Lily since they were too busy with one another. Lily resisted the urge to scream and throw everything within her reach at James, and cleared her throat.  
  
"Ahem," she started. After what seemed like an eternity, James opened his eyes and looked up. Instead of the expressions of guilt and remorse on his face, he showed sheer annoyance.  
  
"May I help you," he asked impatiently.  
  
Lily took a deep breath, "Professor Dumbledore wants you. He said something about it being Head Boy business." Lily was an excellent actress, and it was taking every ounce of strength for her to keep calm. The girl, she was a Hufflepuff sixth year, looked very unhappy at this statement.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming," responded James. The two exited the room, but instead of leading James towards Dumbledore's office, Lily was heading towards the section of the castle, which the Sorry Saxon inhabited. She couldn't keep her temper under control for too long and she was about to say some things that would shock the people who thought she was sweet, kind, caring considerate and understanding.  
  
As soon as she was confident they were alone, she unleashed her fury on James, starling him at first. "What where you just doing, James Potter? It had better be a good excuse."  
  
"What did it look like I was doing? I know what you weren't doing- minding your own business. What right do you have to barge in on me?" James's behavior succeeded in angering Lily even more.  
  
"Is this how you treat everyone? If it is, you'll find yourself a very lonely man. Have you no loyalty to me?"  
  
"Don't talk to me about loyalty, Lily Evans," he spat out Lily's name as if it tasted like dragon dung. "You were the one who cheated on me first. What I did was purely justified."  
  
"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything!" Lily protested.  
  
"Is going on a date with Dean Appleton nothing? God, Lily, I didn't even think you were that stuck up!"  
  
Lily let out a shrill laugh. "Where on earth did you hear that? It was Hellen who went with Dean. Hellen! I can't believe you James! You overhear someone say something and you automatically assume it deals with me. And instead of confronting me about it first, you go off and snogg with the first pretty face you can find!"  
  
James's face paled dramatically. His expression changed from one of annoyance to remorse. "Lily.I'm so sorry."  
  
"I don't want to hear it. You are the biggest git I have ever met!"  
  
"Can't we fix and get back what we had between us?"  
  
The smart thing that Lily could have done would have been to forgive James then, but her anger had driven out any reasoning that she had of her head. "Between us? Between us, James? What was between us? I thought I knew, but if you go off and doubt me I guess I have no idea. Anything that was between is in the past. We could have had a wonderful thing James. Too bad you had to go and ruin it."  
  
James was about to open his mouth in protest, but Lily cut him off, "Good- bye, James. I don't think I'll be in any mood to talk to you in the future, so Good-bye."  
  
Lily stormed out of James's presence and hid herself in her dormitory. She was thankful her dorm mates hadn't returned, yet. She feigned sleep when the arrived, but it was just before dawn when she was finally claimed by sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok sorry again about the bad mood I've been in. Ummm REVIEW PLEASE! I'm testing my skills to see if I can do html! If I can, it's time for a happy dance. If I can't, please tell me in a nice little review. Thanks guys.  
  
  
  
New Poll:  
  
What should happen between Lily and James? (Sorry, I won't necessarily use your suggestions, I just want to find out what you want to happen. I have the whole plot mapped out, so if you say something that happens, well then, you deserve a cookie.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Oh Oranges

html A/N: YAY! I got about 15 reviews from the last chapter!! Thank you to all you angelic reviewers! I'm loving you soooooo much right now! I'm kind of stuck right now. I know what I want to happen, but the plot just wants to go off and frolic in the other direction. Well, let's just read (or write in my case) this and see what happens.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is Harry Potter related. If I owned any of it, do you really think that I would waste my time writing for free!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Lily Evans was currently shopping for a new pair of robes for the upcoming season of spring. She was in Suzette's Styles on Bellemont Hill. It was more expensive than Madam Malkin's, but it was also much more fashionable. To shop there, an invitation must be sent from Suzette herself. She took the time to personally fit and advise all her clients.  
  
Bellemont Hill itself was a very selective shopping area. Only people with considerably sizeable Gringotts accounts could afford to shop there. Suzette was currently informing Lily about what colors would be both fashionable and flattering to her.  
  
"There iz no question about pink," she sad with just a trace of a French accent. "You seemply should not wear it!"  
  
Lily had no questions about this; she knew from countless fashion experts, as well as her own eyes, that pink clashed something awful with her auburn hair.  
  
"I 'ave it!" Suzette exclaimed. "You wear bright shades of orange, red, blue and purrple. Then the best pastels of blue, purrple and some stripes." She put emphasis on the R's in purple, so that they were dragged out. (A/N: I know some of this stuff would probably look awful normally, but Suzette is so talented that she makes everything beautiful and stylish.)  
  
"That's a wonderful idea, Suzette," Lily praised.  
  
"I know, I know. Let's go find that material, then we can pay for it. Hmmm? Good."  
  
Lily followed Suzette into the backroom. She was used to Suzette's methods by now for she had been a client here since her Hogwart's graduation. Diana and Hellen came here as well, but did not frequent it as often as Lily.  
  
Lily quickly chose the right fabric for her new robes and paid for them.  
  
"I'll have Claudine drop zese off at your home sometime, later zis week." Suzette informed Lily.  
  
"Okay, Suzette. I'll be expecting them soon."  
  
The women said goodbye to each other and Lily left the store.  
  
Lily walked out of the store to be greeted by a gust of cold, March air. She pulled her cloak closer to her body and quickly pulled out her wand. It had been nine months since she had graduated Hogwarts. Her remaining months as a student improved slightly since the fling between her and James. She ignored him, but remained friendly towards his friends. Hellen and Dean Appleton were still an item, which was no surprise because Hellen had come back from her first date with him positively bursting with joy.  
  
Diana, Hellen and Lily were still as close as ever. Diana was dating on and off with a different man each time. The three were currently living on one of Lily's father's less-used estates in London. Hellen was currently working as an editor for the Daily Prophet, Diana was becoming a tour guide and Lily had not yet decided what she wanted to do. She didn't really need to work- her inheritance was enough for her to live comfortably for the rest of her life. She just assumed she would get married some day and spend all day organizing charity events and such. She was volunteering to give counseling to people whose lives had been torn asunder by Voldemort. The job didn't pay much, but it gave Lily a sense of fulfillment.  
  
Lily had not talked to James since her graduation. She had only made polite conversation there, anyways. She was content if she never saw him again. He had been trying to win her favor since she had stormed out on him almost one year ago. She would have none of it. Throughout the graduation banquet, James had tried to talk to Lily. Had Dumbledore not been there, Lily would have slapped James for trying to talk to her, or she would have completely ignored him. Since the headmaster was dining at the same table as Lily and James, she had to bear making small talk with various professors, but she only talked to James when he spoke first to her.  
  
Lily had managed to avoid James ever since graduation. She had seen his friends while shopping or at parties. They had told Lily, even though she had expressed no interest, that James was off touring Europe. Lily knew James would be returning soon, but she didn't know the exact date.  
  
Lily finished up her shopping and apparated home. Hellen and Diana were out, doing something other than shopping. Hellen was probably at work, and Diana was most likely out to a late lunch with one of her numerous boyfriends.  
  
Lily welcomed the silence in her home and walked up to her suite, where she thumbed through a recent edition of Witch Weekly.  
  
After finding nothing of interest, Lily decided to read a book, in front of the fireplace, as she awaited Diana's return. Hellen would work until five o' clock, then Dean would take her out to dinner because it was a Friday. On Friday's if both Lily and Diana were home, they would either host a small party or go out to a wizarding dance club called Qiterest37.  
  
Qiterest37 was the place where anybody who was anybody went to have fun. There was a weekly guest list. The owner of the club had to decide whether or not you were vogue enough to come there. There was an average of about eighty people there each night; many people were left uninvited. Needless to say, Lily and her friends were always on the "in list".  
  
Lily was five pages into her book, Montague and Rhea: A Love Story, which thoroughly bored Lily- no love was like this book, if it was, there would either be a million marriages of suicides each day- when she Diana finally arrived. She gave Lily her usual greeting, and the two decided to go clubbing that night. They allowed two hours to prepare, and two more hours to eat supper out.  
  
When Lily was finally dressed in her black dance robes and Diana was donned in her pale orange dance robes, and all the make-up was applied, the two left to eat at Dragons and Dishes. Dragons and Dishes was a magical type of diner. It wasn't very fancy, but it was nicer than Muggle fast food, and the younger generations liked it.  
  
After eating an evening meal of pizza and French fries, Lily and Diana were ready to go to Qiterest37. On the way out Lily noticed that there was something missing to her dance robes. Dance robes were kind of like dress robes, but they were shorter, for girls, and allowed the wearer to be able to perform quicker dances. Dress robes were too long for any sort of popular dancing. The plain black of Lily's robe was far too boring for her.  
  
"Diana, I feel as if my robes are as boring as that book I was reading earlier."  
  
"Hmmm. I know! I found this charm a few months ago that will continually change the color of your robes to whatever will look best. Now, let's see where I put it." Diana rummaged through her pocketbook. "Ahhh. Here it is! Look." Diana held up a scrap of paper with a few words written on it.  
  
"Oh, that's perfect!" Lily exclaimed. "I take it you'll use it too?"  
  
"How could I not? The charm is Cambiare Colori."  
  
The charm pleased them, and the two apparated to the entrance of Qiterest37. Many people were lined up outside the entrance, hoping for a change to get in. Lily and Diana were quickly asked to dance by different men. They agreed and made their entrance on the dance floor. After dancing to one slow song and four faster songs, each with a different partner, Lily and Diana went to the drink bar to get something to drink.  
  
"What will you ladies have?" asked the bartender.  
  
"They'll have a Popping Pluzz and a Weird Wench, Louie," answered another voice from behind.  
  
Lily turned around to be greeted by the smirking face of Sirius Black.  
  
"Why, Sirius Black, what are you doing here? And why are you ordering Diana and me drinks?" asked Lily in a mock, drawling accent.  
  
"My dears," he began, "I hadn't seen either of you since Hogwarts," (he was interrupted by a "We just saw you last month!" from Lily) "so when I saw you here, I had to come up here and say something. I would simply feel dreadful if I didn't." Sirius was saying this as if he had just relived himself of a great burden. Lily and Diana knew that he was just funning with them, however.  
  
"Sirius, where have you been hiding yourself? I haven't seen you for a full month!" said Diana, pouting.  
  
"Oh, I've been around." he said vaguely. "But why I really came over here was to ask you two to come to a little get-together at my house. It's next Saturday." Seeing Lily's mouth begin to open in protest, he said, "Don't tell me you have other plans, because I know for a fact that you were just going to hang around the house then."  
  
The reason Lily had tried to protest was because she knew that there was always a chance James might be at one of Sirius's parties. She didn't live in constant paranoia of seeing James, but she never looked forward to it being possible for them to see each other.  
  
"A Weird Wench?" asked Louie, the bartender.  
  
"Me," said Diana while licking her lips.  
  
"Then you would be the Popping Pluzz?" asked Louie.  
  
"Yeah," Lily halfheartedly said.  
  
Something struck Lily as odd. "Sirius," she began, "why aren't any of your other friends here?"  
  
"Oh, erm that. Well you see. Remus isn't too fond of the club scene and Peter is off with some girl he met in the Leaky Cauldron. You know about James- he's still in Europe. Coming here is better than sitting at home all alone so I came alone. Plus, I'm never really alone. See I'm with you two now. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I see a rather lonely young lady over there." Sirius swaggered over in the direction of the aforementioned girl.  
  
  
  
Once Sirius was out of earshot, Diana said, "Can you believe him? He comes over here, buys us drinks and doesn't even stay very long to chat! What do you think about that party?"  
  
"It sounds better than a night at home with nothing to do. Let's tell Hellen and Dean to come. It feels like we never do anything with her anymore.  
  
"I'm sure she'd love to come. We can ask her tomorrow. She'll be asleep when we get home, and she'll never go if she's half asleep and grouchy when she hears about it."  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but I would like to ask you to dance." a tall man with brown hair asked Lily.  
  
"It would be a pleasure," she accepted. In truth, she had no desire to dance with this man. He seemed too militant. She would dance one time with him, then find another partner.  
  
The song was a short one and Lily soon found herself and the man parting.  
  
"It was a delight to meet you."  
  
"Quincy," he supplied. 'Ugh,' thought Lily, 'Even his name is unexciting.'  
  
"Yes, well, I must be off now. Goodbye." Lily said uninterestedly.  
  
Lily quickly escaped Quincy and met up with Diana. She was sympathetic towards Lily because she had danced with Quincy's friend, Pip. Pip was about the same as Quincy- as boring as an old Hogwarts class, History of Magic.  
  
Lily and Diana danced with several other different people, including a dance with Sirius, each. None of the partners were even half as bad as Quincy and Pip. Before either of them would have liked, Qiterest37 was closing and they were too tired to do anything but return home to their warm beds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Lily passed through the next week with the feeling of impending doom hovering over her shoulder. She couldn't escape Sirius's party now. She had been hoping Hellen wouldn't want to go; so that Lily could also say she wouldn't go. The response had been quite the opposite, however. Hellen was actually very excited about the party.  
  
When they told Hellen about the party, she had been ecstatic.  
  
"Oh, that's a wonderful idea! Dean would just love to go. I'll ask him if he has any friends for you two. I think I'll run over there now."  
  
Normally, Lily would have objected to the idea of being set up. Now, she was grateful that she wouldn't be going alone. If James was there, she would feel foolish by herself.  
  
Lily decided to wear her pastel purple dress robes on Saturday. She went for a manicure on Thursday, and afterwards, decided to pick up some food at the wizarding grocery store. She needed some milk in the house, and she would also buy some various fruit.  
  
Lily obtained the milk with no problem and headed towards the produce isle. As she was observing the oranges, a familiar voice said, behind her, "Those are no good. If you want oranges, the ones on the left are best."  
  
Lily spun around to find James Potter standing inches away from her. She had been able to feel his warm breath on her neck earlier. James obviously did not recognize Lily. He would know better than to flirt with her. Lily was thankful she had also gotten her hair styled. It was in a fancy up-do, something she had never worn at Hogwarts. Her figure was fuller and her eyes were fringed in long, yet fake, eyelashes. She opted not to tell James who she really was. He would be easier to deal with that way.  
  
"Oh really," she began, "what makes you such an expert on oranges?"  
  
James had improved since Hogwarts. Touring Europe had given him a healthy tan and a sophisticated demeanor.  
  
He shrugged, "I'm no expert, I just heard that old dear over there complaining about them. I figured I would come over here and tell you."  
  
Lily was very amused at James's actions. James Potter was hitting on her in the produce section of the market. What was even funnier, James didn't even know who she really was. He thought she was just some random girl who was doing her shopping. She decided to have some fun with him, just as long as he didn't know who she really was.  
  
Lily smiled flirtatiously, "Oh I see. There is no other reason you came over here?"  
  
"My dear," he began in mock offense, "I have no idea what you could mean! I was simply doing you a service by notifying you of the better oranges." He paused, and then smiled just as flirtatiously at Lily. "Well, maybe I was egged on by the promise of talking to such a pretty lady."  
  
Lily giggled at this remark. What he said wasn't funny; it was James's manner. She had never known he would be this forward with women.  
  
"I bet you say this to all the girls who are grocery shopping," Lily teased.  
  
"But you are the first one who has ever meant anything," he retorted.  
  
They both laughed mildly at this and continued their pointless banter until James said something that took Lily off guard.  
  
"Tell me, what is such as lovely girl as yourself doing this Saturday night?"  
  
"One never knows. My girlfriend has set me up with somebody," Lily wouldn't tell him that she would be at Sirius's party- she would just surprise him that night.  
  
"Ahhh, what a pity. I was going to invite you to a little shindig that my friend was throwing. Seeing as how you have other plans, why don't you give me your floo address?" His eyes implored Lily to fulfill his request.  
  
Lily was undecided. She did want to see James again, even if this contradicted everything she had felt since she had walked in on James and that Hufflepuff. But, she knew that flirting in the produce isle was different than having James be able to stop by anytime he liked.  
  
"Tell you what. I you tell me your name, and I meet you here next week at about two. We'll take it from there. But now, I must be going. See you."  
  
"James," James supplied.  
  
Lily turned and left the store. It wasn't until she was halfway out the door that James realized something.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled. "You never told me your name."  
  
Lily pretended not to hear and continued to exit. She would have a lot of fun with James.  
  
  
  
Lily prepared for Sirius's party with just a touch of anxiety. She would be seeing James that night. Handling him at the grocery store was all well and good, but this time he would discover who she really was. How should she act? Should she act like the Lily in the grocery store, or should she be the Lily who avoided James at all costs?  
  
Lily was extremely grateful that Hellen had gotten Lily a date- not that Lily couldn't obtain one for herself. The man's name was Michael and he was one of Dean's best and oldest friends. Diana was being escorted by another one of Dean's friends by the name of Edwin Rolful. Lily didn't know Michael's surname yet, but she knew that he worked for the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Literature.  
  
Only Marie Antoinette could have dressed with more care than Lily that night. She started to get ready five hours in advance, and still did not have a minute to spare. She dressed in her new lavender robes with great care, as not to crease them. She spent hours on her lips and eyes; even more time was spent styling Lily's hair. Her curly, auburn hair was in a French twist, with stray curls hanging out. Hellen began to complain that she was taking too long to get ready. It wasn't long before Diana joined in on the complaints. But when Lily stepped out of her room, both friends were speechless. Lily expected no less; she knew she looked stunning; one glance in the mirror could tell her that.  
  
Lily smiled sweetly and said, "Shall we go downstairs now? What time is Dean and his friends arriving? The party starts at eight, so let's hope they will be here soon."  
  
This snapped Diana and Hellen out of their stupor.  
  
"Dean said he'd be here at about seven thirty. That way we can all get to know each other. It's twenty after seven now, so we can be expecting them any moment." informed Hellen.  
  
The girls sat and talked until, ten minutes later, Dean, Michael and Edwin arrived. They rang the doorbell, which Hellen rushed to answer. Twenty seconds later, she was back, but this time, she was accompanied by three young men. Lily recognized the one with the sea-green eyes as Dean, but the other two were new faces to her. One had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and the other had dark brown hair and gray eyes.  
  
Hellen introduced the one with the dirty blonde hair first. "May I introduce Michael Cunningham and Edwin Rolful," she added indicating the one with dark hair. "This," she continued, "is Lily Evans," gesturing towards Lily. "And this," she directed towards Diana, "is Diana Atterson."  
  
The group exchanged their "How do you do's" and then set off for the party. They were apparating there, but there was a bit of a wait to enter the house. So many people were arriving and congesting the doorway. Lily used this as an opportunity to sum up Michael. He had some of the looks movie stars would love to have, but his coloring looked wrong with Lily's. He had an authoritive air about him and he seemed rather no-nonsense.  
  
"So Michael," she began, "what exactly do you do in the Department of Magical Literature?" If any question was a bad idea to ask this man that was it. He launched into a whole description of his department. The amazing thing was, he knew so much and could talk for so long about his job, but he had no enthusiasm for it. As it seemed, all he did was edit magical books. He wasn't even able to edit anything more important than a beginner's cookbook yet.  
  
Finally, Lily and her companions were let through the door. Michael dragged her over to some of his other friends. Thankfully, Michael's friends were not as boring as Michael himself. She made polite small talk with them until she saw Molly Popple, an old classmate from Hogwarts. (A/N: This Molly is not the same as Molly Weasley. Molly is a common name and this is not she.)  
  
Sirius's house was so crowded, that Lily and Molly had to converse on the stairs, since there was no room elsewhere.  
  
"What have you been up to, Molly?"  
  
"I've been designing robes for Madam Malkin. It's pleasant enough. What about you? What have you been doing? I haven't seen you since Hogwarts."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I haven't done a single worthwhile thing yet. I might consider counseling. But I haven't decided."  
  
Molly's gave shifted over to the doorway into the living room. "Ohh, Lily. Look! It's James Potter. I haven't talked to him for ages. Let's go talk to him." Sensing Lily's hesitation, she said, "Come on. I'll do all the talking anyways."  
  
Lily reluctantly followed Molly over to where James was talking to a man whom Lily did not recognize. He excused himself and walked over to Lily and Molly.  
  
"Ahh, Miss Molly Popple, It's been ages. How have you been?"  
  
"Fairly good," answered Molly. It was obvious to Lily that she still had a tiny bit of a crush on him.  
  
The next thing James took Lily entirely by surprise. "And Miss Lily Evans. Tell me, why did you walk out of the grocery without buying anything. Not even those wonderful oranges." Lily's eyes widened in shock- he had known who she really was all along! James would not have had the chance to ask anyone about her, since no one knew she went to the market, and it appeared that he had just arrived at the party, so he couldn't have asked anyone there.  
  
"I simply wasn't hungry," she responded coldly. Now that she was over the initial shock, she was filled with rage. James had known all along, yet he let her believe that she held the upper hand. "Listen Molly, I have to go spend some time with Michael, but I'll be sure to see you before I leave. Oh and Goodbye James," she said the last part with an air of finality.  
  
Lily walked away, but had no intention of seeing Michael. She decided to look for either Diana or Hellen. She would tell them that Michael was boring and they would do their best to cheer her up. Lily couldn't find them in any of the downstairs rooms, so she began to search the second floor. Some doors were locked, but Lily was sure to search all the ones that weren't.  
  
Lily entered one particular guest room to find a cache of spell books. Lily couldn't resist, so she crept over to them and began reading. She was relieved to find that none of them contained dark magic. Most of them were new spells to Lily. There were charms for turning things into chocolate, making things tartan plaid and laughter and hexes like turning someone's voice into a horrible scratchy sound. She was so absorbed in reading that she didn't hear the door open and someone walk into the room.  
  
"Something wrong, Lily?"  
  
Lily jumped what she thought must have been five feet in the air. She had thought she was alone. She spun her head around to have her eyes be met with brown ones. That shade of brown only belonged to the eyes of one person that she knew of- James Potter.  
  
"Don't you have better things to do than follow me?" asked Lily, not hiding her annoyance at being followed.  
  
"I wasn't following you. I was looking for Sirius. I was going to ask him how late this party would go on," responded James, matching Lily's callousness.  
  
"Well he's not here, so feel free to leave."  
  
James attempted to turn the doorknob and leave the room and Lily, but to his distress, and soon Lily's, found that the door had locked itself.  
  
Lily, sensing that something was wrong, said, "Something wrong, James?"  
  
James chose to ignore Lily's sarcasm. "The door locked. I can't get it open."  
  
"Blimey, James, did you snap your wand in half while you were in Europe. One would think so. Alohomora!" Lily used her wand to unlock the door, leaving James feeling very stupid. He left, mumbling something about not having his wand with him.  
  
Lily smiled a satisfied smile and followed James out of the room. She didn't want to waste her time reading in a room while the party of the year was going on all around her.  
  
She descended the stairs and mingled with most of the witches and wizards. Some, she hadn't seen since her Hogwarts days. The party went on well into the early morning. As Michael was escorting Lily home, she began to contemplate her relationships. Hellen. Hellen was one of her best friends, but slowly, slowly she was drifting away. She was drifting away from Lily and Diana and more towards Dean.  
  
Diana was still the same girl that attended Hogwarts with Lily, and she would always be Lily's best friend. Sirius was an enigma for Lily. Sometimes he seemed to know exactly what was going through her mind, and other times he seemed as if he was on his own planet. Lily hadn't seen too much of Remus or Peter since Hogwarts, so she had made a point to talk to the two of them at the party.  
  
Michael was her newest relationship. He would most likely be her shortest one too; he bored the pants off of Lily. Even if he dyed his hair bright purple, wore a tube top and mini skirt, and ran around singing nursery rhymes at the top of his lungs, he would still be more boring than a cardboard wall.  
  
She couldn't think of Michael without thinking of James. Funny, how anger can blind people. Lily had been quite calm and not angry with James at the market, but when she had seen him at the party, she was mad and would only concentrate on James's faults. Lily realized that they could have had a beautiful romance, had they both not spoiled it for each other. Lily was finally mature enough to accept some responsibility for what had happened one year ago. She could have been understanding, but he also could have been more trusting.  
  
Lily came to the opinion that she would rather be arguing with James than spending time with the ever-boring Michael. Lily felt a bit ashamed to admit it, but she liked fighting with James. He wouldn't back down on his beliefs, and Lily admired that. Plus, fighting was better than not being near each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
bA/N: b Finally! I got this chapter out! It's been really hard to write, so sorry if there's a lot of pointless stuff in it. Ummmmm. Thanks to all you reviewers. I love you all.  
  
  
  
New Poll:  
  
Which surname is best?  
  
A) Posterson  
  
B) Kaster  
  
C) Muller  
  
D) Pitington  
  
Which is a better gift?  
  
A) Flowers  
  
B) Candy  
  
C) Jewelry  
  
D) Poems  
  
  
  
Now, you can cast your vote in a nice little review. Enjoy my babies.  
  
Oh and By the way, a new chapter probably won't be out until after the new year. I have tons of things to do this holiday season. But... my nice little absence will allow you guys to put in more reviews! 


	10. Not Realizing

A/N: I'm back! Here's the highly anticipated (I'm getting quite an ego, eh?) chapter ten. Sorry it's been so long. I've been on vacation and I haven't felt very motivated lately. Just be happy I don't continue to write when I don't put any effort into it. Yep… so here we go…  
  
Well I wrote the above statement about a month ago. Sorry. I've just been really busy. I have a ton of activities going on right now, homework has dramatically increased, and I have about one hour to my self each day. I love writing; it's fun and all, but I can't do it as my only activity. Oh and I've had a case of writer's block. Anyways, I'm sorry. I know it's been over a month since the last chapter, and I only hope that this chapter is to your satisfaction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
1  
  
2 In the Dictionary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Ten: Not Realizing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Lily took one last look in the mirror before picking up her wand to perform the apparating spell. It took her a few moments to realize that there was no spell for apparating. It only required thinking very hard on where you would like to appear at, like how animagi concentrated on their human and animal forms.  
  
"Smart move, Lily," she mumbled sarcastically to herself. "You'll change the world with that wit, you will. Oxford is just going to be you to be one of their scholars," Lily paused a moment. "Oh, and now I'm talking to myself. It's a wonder I haven't been falling down more often."  
  
Lily normally wasn't in such a foul mood, but her nerves were wearing very thin. She was about to make a trip to the grocery store, even though Hellen had already gone shopping and supplied the household with all the food they could want for the week.  
  
Lily was going to the market today because she had a meeting with James to keep. Even if they didn't get along at the party, she would never desert him, for it would be a cowardly thing to do.  
  
Lily apparated to the market and she was not there two minutes before James appeared. He obviously detested cowardly acts.  
  
"James I honestly have nothing to say," she declared.  
  
"Then why ever did you come?" he countered.  
  
"You may think that I am many things, but you cannot truthfully say that I am a coward."  
  
"I see…" James appeared a bit awkward. "Why don't we take a walk? Catch up on the times?"  
  
Lily conceded and they were soon on what turned out to be a very long walk. Lily was amazed to find talking to James was incredibly easy. She was almost forgetting how much he currently irked her. Lily was saddened to discover that it was now five o' clock and time that she hurried home to meet Diana and Hellen. Lily didn't bother to arrange another meeting with James for she knew that they would run into each other in the very near future.  
  
About a week later, Diana's cousin had invited Lily, Diana and Hellen to her engagement party. Margaret, Diana's cousin, would be married exactly a month after the party. Margaret had grown up in South Africa, but had always liked and welcomed Diana and her friends whenever they met.  
  
"Margaret, I don't believe that you have introduced us to your fiancé," commented Diana after they had exchanged their greetings.  
  
The eighteen year-old bride-to-be smiled and led the friends over to a very tall black-haired man. He had gray eyes and an astonishing charming face.  
  
"Mitchell, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Diana," she gestured towards Diana, "and her friends Hellen," indicating the Hellen, "and Lily." Mitchell warmly welcomed each girl to his engagement party.  
  
Even though she had seen them together for only a moment, Lily could instantly tell that Margaret and Mitchell were made for each other. Margaret would do anything for him and Mitchell would stop at nothing to see her happy.  
  
Despite her liking of them both, she felt a tiny pang of jealously towards Margaret. They were the same age, yet Margaret had found the truest love possible. Here Lily was, and she hadn't yet found someone she could bear for more than a month or two.  
  
Lily mentally slapped herself. She shouldn't feel jealous. She was only eighteen, after all. Most Muggles weren't even out of school yet. Lily felt like a fool; she was depressing herself over true love and such. She was beginning to sound like a five year-old, engrossed with her dreams of a handsome prince. There would be no handsome prince who would slay Lord Voldemort and sweep her off of her feet. She shook these thoughts from her head and resolved to have a good time at the party.  
  
Margaret, being the amiable hostess that she was, took Lily and the others around to introduce them to everyone. Once they ran into Mitchell again, he was with a friend. When his friend turned around to face Lily, her heart almost stopped. This man was one of the best-looking people she had ever laid eyes upon. He had wavy chestnut hair and amber-colored eyes. He looked Lily over and, finding everything to his satisfaction, gave her the most charming smile.  
  
While Margaret was introducing them, Mitchell's friend, whose name was Andrew, held onto Lily's hand for the longest amount of time while shaking hands.  
  
Diana and Hellen both went off in divergent directions to mingle with the party guests while Lily stayed behind so that she could talk to Andrew. Now that they were alone, he lost his suave demeanor and picked up one of a sweet country-boy whom the corruptions of the world had not reached.  
  
"I take it you and Mitchell are close?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yes, we grew up in the same neighborhood and we have stayed in the same wizarding community in South Africa all our lives. It's hard to imagine Mitchell as married," he answered. Sensing that he had said too much in his last statement, he raked his elegant fingers through his lustrous coffee- colored hair nervously.  
  
Lily changed the subject in an effort to calm Andrew. "Eighteen is just too young for marriage for me. I can't really even see myself married before I'm thirty."  
  
"I used to think that too, but then I saw how happy Mitchell is when someone mentions his marriage to Margaret."  
  
For a moment, there was silence. Not an awkward silence, just a break in the conversation. "Mitchell and Margaret…Margaret and Mitchell…It reminds me of that author who wrote Gone with the Wind. I tried to tease Mitchell about this, but he has no understanding for Muggle literature."  
  
This took Lily aback. Not too many wizards knew any titles of Muggle literature, much less the authors. Lily didn't know how wise it was to express affection for anything Muggle, when for all he knew, Lily could be a Death Eater.  
  
"I suppose you wonder why I would even attempt talking about anything Muggle with you. Just one look in your startling green eyes told me that you came from Muggle parentage. They have not yet lost that look of wonderment at the fact that you are a witch. They never will, for you will always stay that way. Most Muggle-borns are."  
  
Lily searched his face for any trace of untruth. Finding none in his expression, she looked into his eyes, for after all, eyes were the windows to the soul. In those sapphire-blue orbs she found a deep affection reflecting back at her. Surprisingly, she found that she didn't mind at all.  
  
All too soon, the party came to an end and Lily found herself saying goodbye to Andrew. In the past few hours she had grown quite fond of him. They made promises to owl each other in the near future. Lily hadn't been this excited over a man since James; but now was not a time to think of disappointing things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
About two weeks after the engagement party, Diana, Hellen and Lily were sitting in the living room, at a loss for what to do on that Friday night.  
  
It was Hellen who came up with the perfect idea. "I know!" she exclaimed. "We can all go dancng. I'll owl Dean and you can owl Andrew, Lily." Lily flushed a bit at the mention of Andrew's name. She still hadn't figured out how her two friends had discovered her liking for him. They told her that it was because she was walking around like some lovesick puppy and the only word she would coherently say was "Andrew."  
  
"What about me?" asked Diana indignantly. "Who can I take? I'm not going alone. Not when you both have dates."  
  
"Call whoever you want," answered Lily.  
  
"Ohhhh! I think I'll call Sirius and James. While you two are stuck with only one escort, I'll have two. Two of them…to fetch me drinks and dote on me…"  
  
"Since when have either of them showed anything but friendship towards you?"  
  
"Well they can start tonight," she snapped playfully.  
  
The three then went off to call their dates and dress for a night of dancing. They came down two hours later when the men arrived for them. The seven of them apparated to a dance hall, which Lily didn't get the name of.  
  
The group sat down at a round table and ordered drinks from a portly waitress. Hellen and Dean set right out on the dance floor, Diana followed Sirius to the bar to pick up the drinks and Andrew, being the helpful soul that he was, went along to help them. Lily and James were now alone at the table.  
  
"I see you've found yourself a gentleman, Lily," James teased menacingly.  
  
"Well I would turn into an old maid if I waited for you," she mocked.  
  
This seemed to hit a sore spot for James. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Who said you had to wait?"  
  
"James, you are impossible!" Lily burst out as she stood up, but was stopped from further yelling and standing by a simple comment from James.  
  
"Don't make a fool out of yourself. Your gentleman may not like it. Anyways you like to pretend that everything is just peachy between us…making a spectacle of yourself would make that difficult."  
  
To her displease, Lily sat down. "What is wrong with you? I think that you only want me because I'm someone else's. Maybe you should get over your playground antics soon. This world is not a place for a child in a grown man's body…"  
  
Lily would have continued, but was stopped when James grabbed her arm and held it in a tight, almost painful, grip. "Don't tell me I am immature, Lily Evans. I'm not the one who starts the game and then gets frustrated when she loses."  
  
Lily was about to say something just as malicious, but then the others came back with the drinks and Lily was forced to hold her tongue.  
  
"Care to dance, Lily," Andrew asked.  
  
"I'd love to," she agreed, but not without one more scathing glare at James.  
  
Andrew turned out to be an excellent dancer and Lily found herself enjoying herself more than she had for quite some time. For the first dance, she didn't even notice James scowling at her. Once the song was over, however, she saw James and offered a weak excuse to Andrew about being incredibly thirsty and wanting a drink. Andrew seemed to believe this and went off to get her a fresh Swimming Sally.  
  
"What is your problem?" she hissed to James.  
  
"My problem? I have no problem. It's you who has the problem."  
  
"Hello, Lily. I got you your drink," informed Andrew.  
  
"I'm not feeling to well. I think I'd better go home. It was nice meeting you Andrew. Say goodbye to everyone for me will you, Lily?"  
  
Lily nodded her head to show her consent and Andrew shook James's hand. With a final bow of his head towards Lily, he exited the club.  
  
Whatever was bothering James remained in the back of her mind, nagging at hr until she was alone in her bedroom. He was one of the most fickle people Lily knew. She would talk about it in the morning with him. She didn't really think that James was jealous of Andrew, but something had aggravated him to no end that night. When she finally fell asleep, it was only to be awoken early in the mourning by an owl at her window.  
  
To her utter annoyance, the owl was meant for the wizards across the street from Lily. Grumbling, she discovered that she would not fall asleep. Now she would barge into James's house and give him a piece of her mind. Luckily, he had his own floo network grate, so she wouldn't have to involve Sirius.  
  
She stepped out of the grate to find a very sleep-deprived James falling asleep over his bowl of Cornflakes. Apparently he hadn't fallen asleep until hours after he had arrived home. He looked mildly surprised to see Lily in his kitchen that early in the morning. He smiled as though to show that he had expected her all along.  
  
"Cornflakes?" he offered.  
  
"No," Lily snapped quickly. "What was wrong with you last night?"  
  
He looked perplexed at first. "Oh that," he said with a trace of recognition. "Sorry about my temper, but I was not happy at being chosen as Diana's drink-getter, not happy at all."  
  
"Well don't do it again. I can just imagine what poor Andrew was thinking about you." James's eyes narrowed at the mention of Andrew, but he quickly looked down into his bowl of Cornflakes.  
  
James's disinterest only stirred Lily's subsided temper. "James I don't know what happened to you during your travels, but it needs to be fixed. Just because you are friends with some of my friends doesn't mean that you have any right to be involved with my life. You almost ruined my time last night. You were throwing me so many disapproving glances that I felt like I was doing something wrong."  
  
"Who says you weren't doing something wrong? You know barely anything about that Andrew fellow. He could be a undercover Death Eater. You should know that you are in danger, being Muggle-born and all."  
  
"So now you want to me my protector?" she mocked. "Well why don't you just beat off everyone with your wand. That way I can just wait around for you forever. That's what you want isn't it?" James was about to respond when Lily cut him off, "You don't need to answer, I already know and I don't have time to listen to you deny everything when I have things to do. Goodbye James. If we have to see each other soon, keep your distance from me."  
  
With that, Lily left the house and returned to her own room. She felt much better after her visit with James. At least now he would do his best to keep out of her business.  
  
Two weeks passed with Lily continuing to see Andrew. She found that she was becoming more and more fond of him each day. It wasn't love, but it was intense like. Andrew was the ever gentleman and always had some outing planned for the two of them.  
  
Diana was not too pleased about Lily's new relationship. Andrew was always taking her to different places. Diana was now the only one without a serious boyfriend. The fact that Andrew was a foreigner didn't help at all. Diana knew that Andrew would either go back to South Africa after the wedding or he would move to England and force Lily into a serious relationship.  
  
It was now three days until Margaret and Mitchell's wedding. Lily and Andrew had made plans to go together, Hellen and Dean were, as expected, going with one another also. This left Diana as the only one who didn't have a date.  
  
Margaret looked stunning in her wedding gown. The diamond and sapphire jewelry brought out her eyes perfectly. Her hair had been curled and was pinned up with golden tendrils hanging loose. She looked like a porcelain doll and Mitchell was dressed just as nicely. His dress robes were tailored to perfection and not a strand of his charcoal black hair was out of place.  
  
The ceremony was just as beautiful as the bride and groom. The bridesmaids wore simple yet elegant peach frocks and the whole reception hall was filled with peach roses and accents.  
  
Once he could slip away, Andrew went over to Lily.  
  
"Enjoying yourself dear?" he asked  
  
"Oh this is simply beautiful,"  
  
"Indeed, it is. Why don't we go out for a breath of fresh air?" Lily nodded her consent and they were soon in a beautiful garden with fountains everywhere. Peach, glowing fairies were scattered around the plant life and hovering over the fountains. The highlight of the scenery was a massive ice sculpture of the bride and groom.  
  
"as you may have noticed," he began, "I'm scheduled to return home tomorrow." He paused, waiting for Lily's reaction. Only finding her expression of rapt attention, he contined, "Well, last night I was thinking. And I realized that you have become a significant part of my life. I don't want to go back and wonder what could have happened between us. So I'm staying here indefinitely. You don't mind do you?"  
  
His question was answered with a joyus scream from Lily. "That's wonderful! Really it is. Oh I'm so happy now I could burst."  
  
"I think we'd better head back; they should be just about ready to cut the cake."  
  
  
  
  
  
Three days later, Lily awoke to find herself in strange surroundings.  
  
"Morning, Love," greeted an all-too-familiar voice.  
  
Now who was that? Oh yes…James. James? Now what was his voice doing near her this early? Lily's mind had not yet woken up. Why was she lying on a navy blue upholstered sofa? Why was she still in the clothes that she had worn the day before? All this made her so perplexed that she let out a small, confused sound.  
  
"You seem a bit confused. Well first of all I had no part in you being here. You are on my couch because Hellen locked both you and Diana out of your home. I have no idea why; you'll have to ask her that yourself. Diana is in the next room. Beats me if I know why you don't already know this, but I have tried my hardest to stay out of your affairs-as you undoubtedly wish, I'm sure."  
  
"Stuff it James. I happen to not be the sharpest pencil when I'm waking up. Diana brought me here. It was two o' clock in the morning and I was too tired to object. If I had known what was happening I would have refused to come here." Lily stood up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home."  
  
"Good-day, love. I hope you have a nice chat with your friend."  
  
"What in the world possessed you to lock us out?" was the first thing Lily said to Hellen.  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry, Lily. I thought that you were staying somewhere for the night when you didn't come home. And I didn't want to leave the door unlocked." Something in Hellen's face made Lily's anger melt away.  
  
"Well, just don't ever do that again. I need to shower now. There's no telling what might be on me after sleeping on that couch…"  
  
"Sorry about that, Lily. We thought James was out for the night or else we would never have put you in his section of the house," appoligized Diana.  
  
"All's forgiven, Diana. Now if you'll just let me get to the bath, I'll be eternally grateful." Diana laughed and let Lily by.  
  
Hours later, Andrew came to pick Lily up for dinner. Dinner was splendid- except for one thing, that is. James. He wasn't an apparent problem, but he tortured Lily's mind. She wondered what Andrew would do if he found out where she spent the previous night. It didn't help matters when she spotted James with a pretty girl with apricot-colored hair. After seeing that, it was very difficult for Lily to enjoy herself that night.  
  
As the weeks passed, Lily became even closer to Andrew. She avoided thinking about his nearing departure and cherished every moment spent with him. One night, when she was sure that he was going to tell her he could no longer remain in England, he showed up at her doorstep in very elegant attire.  
  
He was taking her to supper that turned out to be at a restaurant near his hotel. The meal of Chicken Parmesan was exquisite.  
  
Then, he took her to the opera. During intermission he pulled a small box out of his pocket. Lily dreaded what was in there. Sure, he had given her jewelry before, but it had been necklaces and bracelets that were held in larger boxes. Deciding that the box contained a pair of earrings, she gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Lily, you are the highlight of my life. Please, come to South Africa with me and be my wife."  
  
Not realizing she would move many miles away; not realizing she would leave all that was familiar behind; not realizing she knew this man for only a short amount of time; not realizing how her life would change; not realizing what his proposal entailed, she whispered a soft, "Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That's it. I know I am evil and that not too many people do this sort of stuff, but hey! I do! So deal!  
  
I've been meaning to list all my reviewers. I have some time and I feel really bad about not posting sooner.  
  
Mandy, nats56, BabBlGrl, FireMaster, Nettey Potter, Calistal, JunJun, Mrs. Ronald Weasley, Lily Evans, Rachelle Eva, Draco's Silver tabby cat girl, The-Fifth-Marauder, Parselmouth Majere, Ladian, MmmMmmGood, The Mad Monkey with the Magnifying Glass CHANGING TO Merlin's Quill, Christy Corr, Le Chat Qui Garde La Lune, Amberblaze, LillyDee, mereschino, Cassondra, Satans Little Princess, SweetSinger, JoyofPotter, KatyBlack, Zippygriffi, Little Witch, pore lil tall girl  
  
I only listed the signed reviews, so thanks to all the annynomous reviewers too!  
  
Ok well I am a lazy bum so I just copied and pasted all the reviewers' names so if it turns out all crazy that's why.  
  
Since no one reads these anyways, I'm just going to share some of my feelings about this fic. I have messed it up more than you can imagine. James was supposed to be unpopular and that was a major part. I guess I decided I didn't like this too much so I speeded everything up. Poor James. Now he can't be as dramatic as I wanted him to be. Sigh. I haven't properly developed all the characters as fully as I want them to be, so while I want to get to the meat of the fic, I'm still stuck with all the details.  
  
  
  
That little button is right there. Please review and tell me your impression of each character. Or just review. Or don't. Do what you want, but I warn you. If you have an ounce on a conscience, you will review or else it will eat at you for the next week!  
  
I'm just kidding. I have had a great load of sugar and I think that it is showing right now. 


	11. Understanding

A/N: Well don't get mad at me for the last chapter. It had to happen and it did. Anyways, here I go with number eleven. For once I have nothing to say in an author's note. Wow.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and I will get mad if you steal my original characters. So don't. But don't sue me because I don't anything that you can find in the books.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
In the Dictionary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eleven: Understanding  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Oh Lily, you don't know how happy you have made me. I know it's a lot to think about right now, but just tell me when you are ready to move," bubbled Andrew.  
  
"Move?" asked Lily. "Where would we move?"  
  
"Why to South Africa, of course! After all, my whole family and my life are there. You don't mind, do you?"  
  
He gave her a look that said if-you-really-love-me-do-this. Lily couldn't bear to disappoint him then so she reluctantly agreed.  
  
He took Lily home and, as he was driving away, she had a disturbing thought. Shouldn't she feel more blissful than she had ever felt? Why, then, did she have a small feeling of emptiness?  
  
She put the thoughts aside as she entered the living room where Diana and Hellen were situated.  
  
"How was your evening?"  
  
"Andrew proposed," she said shortly.  
  
It took the two others a moment to take in the information. When it sunk in, they sat up, squealed and hugged Lily.  
  
"Oh Lily, that's wonderful," Diana gushed.  
  
"I'm so happy for you," cried Hellen.  
  
"Let's see the ring."  
  
Lily showed her two friends the ring, earning "ohhs" and "ahhs" from them. Lily had to admit, the ring was exquisite. The main diamond was one and a half carrots. It was surrounded by tiny diamond chips and set in a delicate gold setting. In fact, Lily had never even seen such a huge ring.  
  
Hellen and Diana wanted to start planning the wedding, but Lily told them that it was too soon because she didn't even know what country the wedding would take place in. Feeling slightly put down, the girls retired to their bedrooms.  
  
"Good-morning, Lily," greeted Diana as Lily entered the kitchen.  
  
"'Lo, why do you two have suitcases?" she asked.  
  
"Don't tell us you forgot about our weekend in Manchester," scolded Hellen.  
  
"Oh. Right…" Lily was now fully awake so she quickly conjured up a small suitcase packed with her toiletries and clothes for the next two nights. She went up to her room to shower and choose her outfit for that day. In an hour or so, she was ready to leave with Diana and Hellen.  
  
James and Sirius were coming along on the trip, basically because Sirius thought that it was too dangerous for three women to be traveling alone, although Lily did have her suspicions that he just wanted some non-romantic female contact. Lily was excited about spending time with Sirius, but she was less than thrilled at the prospect of seeing James.  
  
How would he react to her engagement? Would her be mad? Jealous? Nonchalant? Then Lily mentally slapped herself for thinking this. Why would it matter what he thought? She was a grown woman and he had no power over her whatsoever.  
  
When the two arrived, Lily was sitting on the chaise lounge, thumbing through an old copy of Witch Weekly without much interest. Within five minutes, the witches and wizards were on their way.  
  
Using the floo network was not an option because Diana insisted that traveling the Muggle way would "give us some quality bonding time." The five of them were comfortably seated in a limousine courtesy of Diana's great-uncle Feliop.  
  
For lunch, they stopped at a small restaurant. Lily thought that the food looked questionable, but didn't mention it for she didn't want to spoil anyone's trip.  
  
As it turned out, the tuna fish sandwich was rancid. Thirty minutes after the group had left the restaurant, she asked Sirius, who was driving, to pull over. As soon as the automobile was stopped, she raced out of the car and was violently sick.  
  
Lily was rarely ever sick. Even as a child she only had one serious cold. But when she was ill, she felt awful--more awful than most people feel in their life. After recovering from vomiting, she crawled back into the car.  
  
She couldn't make out what the others were saying, but judging by their tones, they were sayings of sympathy rather than disgust. She fell asleep in the limo, and it was not until hours later that she awoke.  
  
Expecting to find herself in the limo, she was mildly surprised to find herself on a soft bed in a cozy little room. Even more surprising to see was James who was looking out of the floral-draped window. She made a move to get up, but found that she was too sore to perform any big movements and let out a soft groan.  
  
James heard the groan and walked over to Lily.  
  
"So you're up," he said.  
  
"Yes," she hesitated, "but why are you here? And where are the others?"  
  
"I'm afraid it's only me now. You've been unconscious for more than six hours. The others had to go on to keep the reservation at the inn. They told me to stay back because I was the only one of the four who didn't have one of the three rooms in his or her name. Trust me, if it was my choice I would have had Hellen or Diana stay back."  
  
"Lucky me," Lily mumbled. After a moment she asked, "What time is it?"  
  
"Half past eight."  
  
"Oh… thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
After an awkward silence that seemed to last hours instead of minutes, James asked, "Feeling any better?"  
  
"A little bit," she answered weakly.  
  
"I've never seen someone with such a bad case of food poisoning," James commented.  
  
"Remind me to slap the person who picked that restaurant," Lily half-joked.  
  
James laughed. "I think that it was you. You said to stop at the next possible restaurant and that was it."  
  
"Well never mind then."  
  
"Why don't we both go to sleep now," James suggested. "If you're up to it, we can catch up with the others tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"You're not sleeping in here are you?" Lily asked. Although she didn't have a major problem with that concept, for she knew James was honorable, she didn't know what Andrew might do if he found out.  
  
"No, no, no. I rented the room across the hall. It's a bit less flowery than this one. If you don't have any other questions, I'll be off now." James turned to leave, but Lily called out to him.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Hmm?" Lily didn't know why she had called out. She didn't know whether to tell him about her engagement or wait until later. He most likely knew by now; the ring was very noticeable.  
  
Due to the fact of her indecision, all she could say was a soft, "Goodnight James."  
  
"Goodnight Lily." He looked like he understood what she was thinking, but didn't comment. He understood. He simply understood.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this is so short. I'll make up for it with the next chapter I promise. Andrew faded in this chapter for a reason. All of my reviewers said they hated Andrew, but I just need to express that you should be feeling a different emotion for him in the future chapters. But I can't tell you what emotion because that would spoil the surprise.  
  
I'm really surprised at how far I've taken this story. It started out as a joke. It became more than that, but I only planned on five chapters at the most.  
  
Another reason this chapter is so short is because I couldn't leave everyone where I did. That would just be cruel, even for me. This way you can make some better inferences.  
  
Oh and by the way, there will be a Harry, I may not write about it, but there will be one.  
  
  
  
Not that I've babbled on like this for a while, which I am sure most of you skipped, I'll ask you to review and now I will stop. 


	12. Distress and Departure

A/N: I'm sick so if this chapter is all weird, blame it on the fever.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potterish is not mine. The plot and a few characters are, so don't steal them. Don't sue me. I don't in any way, shape or form think that I invented Harry Potter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
In the Dictionary  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Lily awoke when Lottie, the maid she had briefly met the day before, brought her a cup of tea and opened the drapes.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Evans," she cheerfully greeted.  
  
"Hullo, Lottie."  
  
"If you're feeling any better, Mr. Potter says that you two should be leaving around midday. Your color looks much better today, dear," the stout maid commented. Lottie reminded Lily of those grandmothers on Muggle television; she had steel-gray hair, small glasses, warm, faded-blue eyes and a perpetual smile on her face.  
  
"Oh," she said, "Well tell him I'll be ready by then."  
  
Lottie did as she was told and left the room.  
  
Lily still wasn't feeling as well as she normally did, but she was well enough to travel. After showering and dressing in a white blouse and striped skirt, she packed up what little possessions she had with her. She carried her small suitcase down to the front parlor and sat on a delicate- looking settee as she waited for James.  
  
James entered the parlor moments after Lily sat down. He greeted her with a warm smile.  
  
"Morning, Love."  
  
"Hello, James."  
  
"Ready."  
  
"More than you can even imagine."  
  
James laughed at Lily's exaggeration. He then picked up her bag and loaded it into the car that they were driving.  
  
The first thirty minutes of the trip passed uneventfully, but with each passing moment, Lily was finding it more and more difficult to think of things to say. She needed to keep talking to avoid awkward silences. James did his best to keep the conversation going, as well, but he was losing things to say.  
  
After a two-minute break in talking in which Lily had said her last possible comment, James made a dreadful choice in topics.  
  
"So," he began, "when did you get that?" He indicated the massive diamond on her finger.  
  
Lily froze. This was the part she had been dreading. She searched his face for any signs of emotion, but, finding none, kept her mien calm.  
  
"Andrew gave it to me just a few nights ago." Despite her efforts, there was still a slight tremor in her voice.  
  
"Oh," was James' response.  
  
Neither one knew what else to say so they remained silent. Thankfully, they arrived at the inn where the others were staying moments later.  
  
It was an enormous relief to be surrounded by friends for Lily. The past day had been one of the most trying for her. The only thing she said to Diana and Hellen about the past day was that she had never been that sick in her entire life.  
  
  
  
Lily didn't enjoy the holiday nearly as much as she thought she would. She assumed it was due to the fact that James was there. If only he would go away, she might have a chance at being remotely happy.  
  
Lily returned home to find her parlor littered with tokens of Andrew's love. He had spared no expense on her. He bought her a pair of white gold earrings. They were too large for Lily and the square, bulky style didn't appeal to Lily at all.  
  
On one of the marble end tables sat a massive bouquet of white lilies. Attached was a note that Lily discarded. She wasn't in the mood to read romantic little notes. She had one of the house elves clear away all of the gifts.  
  
Andrew paid a visit to Lily the following evening.  
  
"Oh Andrew I am so excited about our wedding!" Lily falsely exclaimed.  
  
"That's what I need to talk to you about," he said anxiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, allowing her enthusiasm to diminish.  
  
"Lily, I want you to come to South Africa with me," he blurted.  
  
Lily stared at him for a minute before the impact of Andrew's request settled in. "You mean move?"  
  
"Yes," he said, taking both her hands in his, "I want you to come to South Africa with me. You'll love it there. We can get married and you can meet all of my family and friends."  
  
"Oh," Lily softly said. Move to South Africa? Leave everything she held dear behind? Escape James? Yes, that was what she needed; that was what she wanted. "I'll go, Andrew. I'll go."  
  
"Wonderful! I'll arrange it all with the Department of Magical Traveling."  
  
"I have a lot of things t do now Andrew. I'll go home and start packing." She kissed him on the cheek and apparated to her home with a soft pop.  
  
"Moving?" sputtered Diana. "You can't be moving."  
  
"Do you realize what this means Lily?" asked Hellen. "You'll be all alone in a strange country."  
  
"I won't be all alone," said Lily with a wave of her hand. "I'll have Andrew."  
  
Hellen looked as if she wanted to say something to counter Lily's words, but held back.  
  
Diana was noticeably more subdued. "I guess that if you have to move, the best thing we can do for you is to help you. C'mon, we can go help you pack."  
  
"We don't have to do any of that now," declared Hellen. Lily was surprised; she had never seen Hellen be this domineering. "Lily, you'll have another week at least until you have to move."  
  
The three of them heavily retired to their separate rooms for the night. Lily wondered what she was getting herself into, but stopped, reminding herself- she had all day tomorrow to worry about anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?" asked James when Lily told him and Sirius her big news. "Do you know what you're getting yourself into? You know this chap for all of four months and you run off to some foreign country with him?"  
  
"I don't need your approval James. I'm going whether you like it or not. You haven't the power to stop me," responded Lily with gritted teeth.  
  
"Fine, Lily. You want to ruin your life? Go ahead. I won't force you to listen to common sense. It obviously left you months ago." James gave Lily a patronizing glare.  
  
That was the last straw for Lily. No one patronized Lily Evans soon- to-be Alberts. She apparated out of the house and went directly to her owl. She quickly scribbled down a note to Andrew and attacted it to her owl's leg. It read:  
  
Andrew,  
  
Let's leave tomorrow. I simply can't wait to be in your homeland. I refuse to wait any longer than I have to.  
  
Love. Lily  
  
  
  
Lily used up magic to pack up all her clothes. She wouldn't bring any of her furniture with her. She was just sealing a box of winter cloaks when Diana entered her room.  
  
"So you're really leaving, are you?" Diana took one look around and looked like she was ready to cry.  
  
Lily crossed to room and pulled Diana into a warm hug. "Oh Di, I really don't want to leave you and Hellen, but I have to. You understand don't you?"  
  
"I really don't Lily. I don't understand while you have to marry some man who will take you away from us, but it doesn't really matter. Just don't forget about us Brits here; and make sure you call us to be your bridesmaids."  
  
"I've still got tonight here," said lily with false cheer. "We can have one more night of fun and you and Hellen can always visit me."  
  
If the parting with Diana was hard, the parting with Hellen was ten times more so. She wasn't happy at all. She wasn't mad at anybody, but she was mad at the situation.  
  
"Lily why are you leaving? Once you're gone, nothing will ever be the same. Is all the pain you're causing really worth Andrew?"  
  
All Lily could do was bow her head. She couldn't stand seeing Hellen this unhappy. Her mein changed Hellen's attitude completely.  
  
"What am I saying? This whole thing must be a hundred times worse than what you're going through. You'll always be one of my greatest friends. I'll do my best to support you, just as long as you send us an owl every once and a while." Lily laughed at Hellen's declaration.  
  
The three girls spent the night rifling through their old Hogwarts things. Lily couldn't remember when she had had more fun. Around three 'o clock, they were too tired to do anything else but sleep. They fell asleep in sleeping bags on the floor of the parlor like a few twelve year olds.  
  
Lily said one last goodbye to her friends before she left. "Promise to say goodbye to Sirius Remus and Peter for me.and James" she added as an afterthought. The two others assured her that they would. Andrew picked Lily up at the manor. She gave it one last look, knowing it wasn't going to be the last time she ever saw it, and left.  
  
"We're taking a Portkey," Andrew informed Lily. "It's this sweet wrapper and it will bring us to the entrance hall of my home. Now take hold, it'll be going off in just a few more seconds."  
  
True enough, Lily had not been holding the Portkey more than ten seconds before she felt that unique jolt in her stomach. She closed her eyes, for the swirling shapes made her dizzy. When she and Andrew could let go of the sweet wrapper, what she saw took her breath away.  
  
It was one of the most beautiful halls she had ever seen. Two grand staircases bordered a towering waterfall. The rest of the hall was covered in a dazzling shade of gold, and the floor was black marble.  
  
"Gorgeous isn't it?" whispered Andrew into her ear. Lily could only nod in agreement. Andrew was about to tell her something about the room when a petite woman entered the hall.  
  
"Andrew, dearest, it's been too long. I've missed you terribly." She looked around him and spotted Lily. "Oh this must be my future daughter-in- law. How was your trip?" Lily studied Mrs. Pitington's appearance. Her tailored set of charcoal robes gave the impression on style and her blonde French knot implied elegance.  
  
"Come, Lily," she said. "I want to give you the grand tour of our home. Andrew is going to get settled so it'll just be the two of us." She gave Lily a warm smile. "You can call me Marian. Mrs. Pitington is just too formal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~  
  
To make a long story short, My computer froze and in doing so deleted all that I had written since my last save. So sorry, but rewriting all that stuff was not cool, so...  
  
Here's what happened in the last part of the chapter.  
  
Marian gives Lily a tour of the house The hall was built by Andrew's great-grandfather to show his love for his wife Lily meets Ian, Andrew's younger brother Lily goes off and has dinner with the family for the first time.  
  
Ugh! It sounds so awful when I write it like that, but I REFUSE to rewrite. I'm taking a stand. I know don't know what for and to whom I'm making in, but I'm making it.  
  
I deleted the old author's note, just because I'm over it and my story should be too. 


	13. Childish

What am I doing here?  
  
That was the phrase that kept plaguing Lily's thoughts. She'd been at Higly Manor for several weeks and the reality was finally setting in.  
  
Why was she there? Why did she leave everything behind and live in some man's home? That's all Andrew was, really-some man. She barely knew anything about him, which was fine when they were in England, just casually seeing each other, but now it really mattered if she knew him or not. Not just because she was to marry him, but also because she found herself in some strange ocean, and couldn't even use Andrew as something to cling to.  
  
At first Andrew had doted on her as he did in England. But as the days passed, and everyone settled back into his or her routines, he grew distant. He still spent time with her of course, but he made less and less of an effort to make sure that she was comfortable and adjusting.  
  
The fact was, she wasn't comfortable and she wasn't adjusting. No matter how many times Andrew's family told her to make herself at home, the fact remained that she wasn't home. She wasn't comfortable making a mess anywhere in it. She didn't have the faintest idea what was in some of the rooms that Andrew hadn't bothered to show her yet.  
  
Maybe Andrew loved her; maybe he just thought she would be a good wife-Lily wasn't sure. She had had her doubts before they were engaged, but now she knew for a fact that she didn't love him back. This made it all the worse for she knew that she should go back to her home, she knew that she couldn't live here forever. She also knew too well that she couldn't just leave without a valid reason. My fiancé doesn't center his life around me doesn't sound bad enough to break off an engagement, Lily mused.  
  
Well maybe it was a sufficient reason, but certainly not serious to cause a lot of drama over. She'd wait, that's what she'd do. They hadn't even set a date yet. She had time to figure it out. Maybe she would actually wind up loving him and truly desiring to be his wife.  
  
Lily was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind her. Sensing she was supposed to be surprised, she didn't turn to greet the heavy-footed sneak.  
  
"Boo," whispered a soft voice in her ear.  
  
"Andrew," she said, turning to smile at him, "what are you doing home so early?"  
  
"Early? Why it's five o' clock. Last I checked it was the norm for returning home."  
  
"Well it's just that." she shifted in her seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes.?"  
  
"You're not usually home until eight or nine most night and I was just surprised, that's all."  
  
"Pleasantly surprised, I hope." He turned to look out the window, and before she could respond, he started up again. "You see my sweet, I have a little surprise for you."  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"We're going to have a guest here at Higly"  
  
"Oh?" Lily didn't see what was so special about that. People were always coming and going from the house-Business associates, extended family, old friends.  
  
"Yes," he turned to face her, clasping his hands together, anticipating her reaction, "an English guest. I was hoping you two would be able to talk about your motherland, you might even have mutual acquaintances."  
  
"Andrew, be logical, dear. England has millions of people. It'd be most unlikely that we'd know each other. Still, I'm looking forward to someone from home."  
  
"You forget, Lily, this is your home now." He kissed her cheek, then left the room, offering some excuse about seeking out his father to ask him about a supplier of contract-sealing ink.  
  
"You forget, Andrew, we're supposed to get married," Lily sighed, knowing Andrew wouldn't stop to listen to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day arrived for the mystery guest to appear at Higly Manor. Lily was still in the dark about the identity for the visitor, for Andrew had neglected telling her. Not that he had many chances to-she was either out shopping or something similar with her soon-to-be sister-in-laws, or he either came home after Lily had gone to bed. Lily had been retiring early, out of sheer boredom more than anything since sleep evaded her while she reflected on the fine mess she had buried herself in.  
  
She took pains to dress perfectly. She had to admit, even if he was some boring old businessman, it would be a welcome break from the ordinary. She would welcome a visit from a balding, middle-aged Englishman almost as much as she would a visit from someone like Diana.  
  
Lily looked at the clock, and seeing as the visitor was to arrive at any moment, she sought out Andrew in the entrance hall so that she could greet the guest alongside him.  
  
"Ah, Lily," he said not looking directly at her, "I've been looking for you."  
  
"I told you I was up in my room," she said questioningly. "How long have you been looking?"  
  
"What? Well, you know, with all the business I have to do for this guest of ours, I can't spend that much time looking for you. It was a more wondering where you were, you see? Be a dear, and next time, don't make me have to wonder."  
  
"But you knew where I was!" Lily almost shouted. "I told you earlier."  
  
"Oh Lily, perhaps you need to be working on your humility. Hmmm? I might not being as inclined to bring as many people over if you're going to act so childish. Now, seeing as how this has wasted enough time, why don't you go in and join Jackie in the front parlor? I want to dazzle our guest with my beautiful sister and stunning wife-to-be." He sent a quick smile her way and snapped his fingers for a house elf to usher her out.  
  
Andrew was being unbearable. Wasn't it supposed to be "bride-to-be" not "wife-to-be"? That was Lily's only role it seemed to him-just a wife. She bet the only reason they were even having a big wedding was so that Andrew could have an excuse to throw a party and show off to his colleagues. She doubted whether or not he even cared where she was, but he would have certainly cared if she had been absent to greet the mystery guest.  
  
Jackie was sitting on one of the plush loveseats in the front parlor filing her nails. Seeing how miffed Lily was, she offered a sympathetic smile and continued shaping her long, already perfectly manicured nails.  
  
Lily just sat there brooding over Andrew for a few minutes until she heard the door open and Andrew's booming voice welcoming someone in. Jackie quickly transfigured her nail file back into some sort of priceless objects d'art.  
  
Lily wasn't sure if she was imagining it, but there was something vaguely familiar about the sound of the other man's voice. This might have just been because she had been surrounded by South African voices for so long.  
  
No, it was the voice.  
  
That wasn't just any British accent.  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
Oh, God, no, she thought as she buried her face into her hands.  
  
She made a move to leave the room, but it was too late. I froze just as I was getting within five feet of the doorway that would lead me away from what I had no desire to see. Andrew had just come in with his special visitor.  
  
"Lily, darling, I'd like you to meet our guest."  
  
Maybe he just looks like him, Lily thought. I bet loads of people look like that.and maybe even have that voice too.  
  
.It's possible.  
  
Right?  
  
".James Potter."  
  
Wrong  
  
"I'd like you to meet my fiancée, Lily"  
  
Lily forced herself to plaster on a fake, strained smile.  
  
James had this terrible, amused look on his face the whole time, as if he was enjoying this. Lily couldn't believe that he thought that this was at all amusing. She suddenly remembered one of the reasons why she'd left England.  
  
"Charmed, Miss Evans," James greeted as he shook her hand in surprise. He wasn't fool enough to try and kiss it or anything.  
  
James looked over at Lily briefly as Andrew introduced him to Jackie, but since he tried his best not to make a habit of gawking back at girls who were currently giving him death glares, he looked away and began conversing with Jackie and Andrew.  
  
Lily spent the rest of the day hiding in her room whenever she could. She couldn't allow James to get back into her life. She had spent months trying to get him out of her life. She had spent too long blocking that image of "love" in her dictionary out of her mind to let James back in now.  
  
She let out a low moan. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she could stay with Andrew for the rest of her life, but she knew that she didn't want to bring James into the picture.  
  
James.  
  
She couldn't say that word now without cringing. He was a bur in her side. He was the root off all annoyance in her life. She wanted him gone. She wanted Andrew gone. She wanted to leave herself. She wanted to break down and cry, but she was too angry too. That was probably best because Andrew might not permit himself to be seen with a tear-streaked face on his fiancée.  
  
After hours and hours of reflecting on her sham of a life, as she saw it, Lily began to prepare herself for dinner.  
  
As she was putting in a pair of ornate gold earrings with rubies in the center, she burst stared at her reflection and blurted out, "I hate them. I hate them both."  
  
Her spirits lifted a little though, when the mirror said in response, "Don't do that, doll, they're your ears after all. You're stuck with them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh God. I really hate this fic. It really sucks. Ahhh! I'm sorry this is the first update in..um...eight months is it? But I really do hate this fic and I have no motivation to write it. I'm sorry if there are any plot inconsistencies, but it's hard to remember trivial details over the course of eight months.which would be why you update more frequently. Well stupid things like the fact that this waste of space doesn't flow, doesn't matter when the general quality of this fic SUCKS! I'm so mad at it right now. For those of you who do, like this(I can't see why you would) but I'm sorry for not updating in so long.  
  
This fic is on the verge of being dropped. Sorry.  
  
I do have to give a big I LOVE YOU to all the people that have nicely reviewed, and all the writers on the site who not only write well, but even have great stories.  
  
I can't even read my earlier chapters. They are so horrible, so if you've made it this far and haven't x-ed out of the box, then you're brain deserves a bubble bath and a cookie. 


End file.
